In Your Heart & Your Mind
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Harry inherits a magical locket from his Godfather after his death 5th Year and in doing so, Harry lands himself in a different dimension where he has a family, but it's not the family Harry was hoping for, but close to it. Snape as Harry's Father.
1. Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Chapter title after Lifehouse: Everything.**

**Author: Brightsidetolife**

**Summary: Harry inherits a magical locket from his Godfather after his death and in doing so, Harry lands himself in a different dimension where he has a family, but it's not the family Harry was hoping for, but close to it.**

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter One**

**Everything**

Harry laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling. That's all he had been doing since he came back to the Dursley's. What happened last year in the Department of Mysteries just kept playing over and over in his mind. Sirius. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. He felt so depressed that he hadn't left his room for what seemed like months in actuality it was his birthday today, but Harry didn't know that.

Harry looked towards his window as his snowy white owl, Hedwig, came flying through his opened window with a letter and a small brown package.

Sighing Harry sat up and took the letter and package from Hedwig. Hedwig flew back to her cage and started pecking at her wings.

Harry opened the letter first and immediately recognized the writing as Sirius.

**Dear Harry,**

**If you are reading this, than I'm dead, hopefully I died punching Snape in the face before I left, (one of my many goals before I die).**

Harry had a small smile of his face as he read on.

**I really hate that guy, seriously Harry how he was made a professor I'll never know. That greasy git a professor? Ugh! He's soooo **_**ugly **_**and he has a big nose and a ...**

Harry rolled his eyes skipping through the parts about Snape. Honestly it was like two paragraphs about him! Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud.

**Anyway, I hope my death does not bring any sadness whatsoever from you. I want you to be happy Harry, I wouldn't blame anybody for my death but myself. I kind of act before I think which Remus said would be my own downfall someday. He's such a kill joy! Why do I keep getting off subject? Okay, the days I had with you Harry made me really happy. It made me realize how much strength you are, that keeps me walking.**

**How much hope you are, that keeps me trusting.You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose for living, you mean everything to me Harry. I know that I'm dead and I have no way of showing you what a great godson you are, but I hope this family heirloom helps to show you. It's been passed down to every Black generation, it's very magical and what's inside comes from the heart.**

**Be safe Harry and know that I love you.**

**Your Godfather, **

**Sirius Orion Black**

Harry wiped his eyes, tears falling. Sirius really did care about him. Slowly Harry unwrapped the paper and opened the brown box. Harry slid the silvery object in his hand and examined it; it shined bright for a second when it fell in his hands, but it was gone before it even happened.

It looked like a locket. There was a golden lion in the middle of the locket with it's mouth open as if it was roaring. On the back in gold it had Sirius initials on it, only to have it fade away, disappearing completely and showing Harry's initials in it's place instead.

Harry slowly opened it to see what was inside. A clock, if it was the right time Harry didn't know, but the part of the locket Harry was really paying attention to was the left side of the locket, which held a picture of Sirius and himself with Sirius tickling Harry on Sirius living room couch that snowing afternoon. Harry felt his eyes tearing and immediately shut the locket close clutching it tightly. He couldn't handle seeing Sirius picture, not when they were so happy.

"I wish we had more time to be a family." Harry whispered sadly closing his eyes as tears started to stream down his face. By saying those words, Harry didn't notice when his locket started to glow white and red and yellow sparks surrounding his body.

Harry gasped when his body gave a jerk as if he had touched a port key.

* * *

"Ouch!" Harry landed hard on his side, it felt like he had sprang something. Feeling dizzy and disoriented Harry stood up trying to get his bearings. It look like he was in a house, there was a door not far from him, but before Harry could really take a look around-

_'Intruder alert! intruder alert! intruder alert...'_

Harry covered his ears dropping his locket he had forgotten that was still in his hands on the floor in the process as he tried to block out the horrible noise.

"Halt! _Stay where you are! _Do _not _move! I repeat, do _not _move!" Harry was breathing heavily, he couldn't see who was shouting at him from behind, but it was the fact that he didn't have his wand with him that was making him even more nerve racked. He felt so defenseless.

"State your name!" A man shouted at him.

Harry didn't know if should or not, it could be a death eater for all he knew.

"State your name or we'll be force to stun you!" This sounded like a woman.

"H-Harry Potter."

There was an eerie silence at Harry's words.

"Turn around!" The man shouted at him.

Harry very slowly did so. What he saw when he turned around shocked him to no end. He felt he was about to faint at the sight.

"No, it couldn't be." The woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes was saying to the two men that were protectively standing on either side of her.

"It's not Lily, it's a death eater, _I'm sure of it! _Stupefy!"

_"James no!" _

Harry tried to shield himself with his arms not knowing what else to do. Not feeling the curse Harry looked up to see that a white visible shield in front of him. Harry looked down to see it was coming from the locket itself. Picking it up, Harry just ran for the door. This was way to much for him! He just got a glance at his mother and father and Sirius, _alive_!

"Impedimenta!" Harry could tell that was Sirius voice as he ducked, the spell nearly missing him. Harry swung the door open almost slipping down the icy stairs outside; it looked like winter.

Harry didn't get far though as somebody grabbed him around the waist. Harry thrashed around trying to get lose.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted to stubborn to believe that this was actually happening.

"Somebody stun him already!" Sirius yelled struggling with Harry but ended up letting him go as Harry bite his hand.

"Dammit!"

Harry ran, he didn't know where he was running to or away from. Harry didn't stop running until he tripped over a tree root. Harry got to his knees and just stayed that way for a while trying to catch his breath. He was in some kind of forest he saw as he looked around at all the trees. It was nothing like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, no, this looked like a more friendlier area.

'CRACK'

Harry fell back as the one and only person that loathed him apprated right in front of him. Severus Snape. Was everyone trying to give him a heart attack? But he must admit that seeing the man did give him hope that he wasn't going insane.

Snape just stared down at him as if he was searching for something in Harry's eyes. "_Why are you just staring at me?" _Harry asked irritated pulling himself up clutching his shoulder, it was starting to bother him really bad.

Snape looked at Harry's shoulder in concern and was making his way towards him, but Harry was backing away from him, eying Snape suspiciously. "What's going on? Why aren't you talking?" Harry asked backing himself into a tree.

"Harry-"

"Get away from me!" Harry shouted knowing that this wasn't the Snape that he knew. This man was looking at as if he cared about his well-being.

"Severus! Severus where are you?"

_'mum' _Harry thought panicking. This just _couldn't _be happening! Harry tried to make another run for it, but Snape just kept blocking him.

"Stop trying to run away." Snape said quite calmly.

"No."

"Harry-"

"Potter!" Harry snapped at him. Snape just glared at him.

"Harry-"

"Stop calling me _Harry_! You've never in your life called me _Harry _so don't start now!" Harry argued with him clutching his shoulder, he must have really smashed his arm hard against the ground.

"Do I need to immobilize you or you going to let me inspect your shoulder?" Snape asked him quite irritated now. Snape didn't give Harry a chance to think on it as he walked up towards him taking up all Harry's escape routes.

Snape barely touched Harry's shoulder when Harry hissed out in pain, maybe he _had _hurt something.

Snape picked Harry up carrying him in his arms. "Hey! What do you think-" Whatever Harry was going to say was lost time him as he totally blacked out.


	2. Pinch Me

**Shout Out's To:**

**coolcat456, fifespice, purbaby101, PhoenixGrifyndor, Padfoot2446, Hermione Jean Potter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Chapter title after Barenaked Ladies: Pinch Me.**

**Author****: Brightsidetolife**

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Two**

**Pinch Me**

"He is not polyjuiced or transfigured and he hasn't taken any dark potions or used any dark magic. There is, however, a trace of dark magic in that scar. Madam Pomfrey came back with the blood test and he's definitely a Potter."

"But how James? We all witnessed Harry falling through that veil, well except Severus of course."

Harry could hear voices talking around him, but for some reason couldn't make himself open his eyes. He felt so tired.

"I think it has something to do with that locket around his neck. What did you say about it Black?"

"Snape just because you're with Lily now doesn't mean I have to _talk _to you or even _acknowledged _you."

_'That's Sirius voice, I recognize that sarcasm anywhere. Wait, what did Sirius mean by that?'_

"Sirius Black! You're in _our _home and if-" Lily started but was interrupted.

"_Shh_... he's waking up." James whispered.

Harry very slowly opened his eyes. He saw that everybody was just _'staring' _at him on his spot on the couch, very nerve racking. Harry lifted himself up and just stared right back. James had went and knelled in front of him and Lily went and sat on the cousin next to Harry.

Lily stared at his face, gently touching the scar on his forehead. She stared at his glasses, his nose, his eyes, his mouth, everything. There was no doubt in her mind that this boy was indeed Harry James Potter.

"Harry?" James asked unsure. Harry turned and stared at him, his hair was just as shaggy looking as his, and he wore silver glasses over his hazel eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that had a golden badge on that said Chief Auror and his name under it.

"Ahh... so our mystery visitor is awake?" Harry looked to see Albus Dumbledore himself standing next to Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore smiled congenially at him which did very little to ease Harry's nervousness, "Would you mind if we questioned you under a Truth Serum? One never can be too careful in these dark times." He pointed out keeping his voice to a level of calm as not to scare Harry.

"Is that really necessary Albus?" Lily asked him.

"It's fine, I'll do it." Harry's voice sounded hoarse as if he hadn't used it in awhile.

"Good." Dumbledore nodded to Mr. Weasley to give the serum to James who in turn gave it to Harry to swallow. Lily was frowning disapproving through the whole ordeal.

The dark haired male shifted so he was sat up straighter in his seat and gave everybody a blank stare as the serum took affect.

"I'll ask the questions alright?" James said not taking no for a answer.

"Course Potter, you are Chief auror after all." Severus said sarcastically.

"What is your name?" James asked ignoring Snape.

"Harry Potter." Lily gave a sigh of relief clutching Snape's hand.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen by July 31st."

"Today _is _July 31st." Sirius said.

"Then I'm sixteen." Harry replied blankly. James frowned, today was his birthday and he hadn't celebrated it.

"Where do you live?"

"With my aunt and uncle," Harry said.

"Won't they be worried that you're gone?" Lily asked.

Harry made a face. "No."

"Why wouldn't they?" James asked confused.

"They don't care about me or like the fact that I'm a wizard so therefore could careless about my whereabouts."

James looked at Lily knowingly. "You're relatives are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes."

"Of course." Lily whispered sadly.

"How did you get here?"

Harry frowned as if searching for the answer.

"I received a family heirloom from my recently deceased Godfather; a locket... that's all I remember." Harry replied distantly.

Sirius frowned. "Give me the locket James."

"We tried already Sirius, when we tried to touch it we practically got our hands burned off." James exclaimed.

"You guys tried to touch it, not me. And if I was the one that gave Harry that locket, than I can touch it." Sirius exclaimed walking around the couch.

"Harry, give me the locket." Sirius said to him as Harry took the necklace from around his neck and put the locket in Sirius' hand, which did nothing to him.

"See, I told you." Sirius said smirking in triumph.

"What does it _do _Black?" Severus asked irritated as Sirius examined it.

Sirius didn't answer, he just opened the locket and look at its contents. "James look, I guess Harry and I were close, look at my hair! It's so freakin' long! I look like a bum!" Sirius showed James the picture, but not let him touch it.

"Mr. Black if you could explain the lockets origin?" Dumbledore asked Sirius.

"Oh well, this locket is very rare, passed down by every heir of the Black family and if I gave this to Harry that means that I was the last of the Blacks and that I passed it on to Harry. It's very magical and it bonds to the person's heart and mind. I never used it personally, but I've heard that it can take people to different realities."

"So, this boy is from a different reality?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"That has to explain it." Sirius exclaimed putting the locket back over Harry's head and around his neck.

"Well this boy does not seem harmful to my knowledge," Albus said, smiling at Harry as he came out of the trance. "His appearance is quite mysterious, but I'll have to question him another day, but for now he shall stay here."

"What?" echoed James. "Stay here with Snape?"

"Stay here," agreed Albus. "He does not know how to get back home and I'm sure that Lily and Severus can take care of him till we figure things out."

"Severus and I have been _married _for five years James. I trust my _husband_." Lily retorted making James scowled.

Harry stiffened. So, did that mean that Snape was his father or step-father?

"How you got along with that woman for twenty years I'll never know Padfoot." Sirius exclaimed leaving.

"Stay out of my house you retched mutt!" Lily shouted after him.

"If you need anything, just let me know okay son?" James whispered to Harry. Harry's heart melted at his father's words.

"Okay."

"Nothing is going to happen to him." Severus said sternly.

James didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Well Harry, let me show you to your room." Lily said to him with a small smile.


	3. When in Rome

**Shout Out's To:**

**Patamon32, Mother of tears, purbaby101, PhoenixGrifyndor, Christina-Marie-35, Hermione Jean Potter, Tsukiyo Sophie! Thanks for the reviews! Any questions you guys had should be in this chapter, if not let me know!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Chapter title after The Promise- When In Rome.**

**Author****: Brightsidetolife**

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Three**

**When in Rome**

"Daddy, how come mommy doesn't want me to have a broom?" A four year old boy asked his father as he was reading a story book to the little boy to help him go to sleep.

"Because you'll wreck the whole house." The four year old boy's twin sister said. She was laying on the bottom of her bunk bed while their father was sitting on a rocking chair where her brother was sitting on their fathers lap.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Course you wouldn't Alec and Kimberly that wasn't a very nice thing to say, apologize."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly replied, you could tell she didn't mean it though.

Severus Snape was staying home with the kids while his wife was working at the ministry. She was a Auror and was doing overtime tonight.

"Then how come mommy doesn't-"

_'Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert...'_

"What's that daddy?" Kimberly asked sitting up.

"It's so loud!" Alec exclaimed covering his ears as his father picked him up and made a grab for his daughter.

"Hold on to me, I'm going to apparate us to your godfathers house." Severus said to his kids.

"Okay." The twins said together as Severus did a side-along appariton.

"Severus! What on earth?" Narcissa came running to them when Severus apparated right at her front door.

"Narcissa, theirs an emergency at Snape Manor that I have to handle, can you watch after the kids till I come back?" Severus asked her as she nodded.

"What emergency?" Alec asked as his father handed him to his Godmother.

"Daddy?" Kimberly asked equally confused.

"It's nothing for you two to worry about, I'll be back." Severus apprated with a loud 'crack' and he was gone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't I get you guys some milk and cookies hmm?" Narcissa said trying to be cheerful to the frighten children.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Kimberly asked as Narcissa walked them to the kitchen.

"Of course he is don't be silly." Narcissa said worriedly as she pushed the kitchen door to find her son Draco already in there leaning up aginst the fridge drinking some orange juice.

"Draco!" Alec squealed in delight as his Godmother let him down so that he could run up and hug the boy.

"Hey squirt!" Draco bent down and hugged the boy.

"Alec and Kimberly are going to be joining us tonight till their father comes back and picks them up." Narcissa said giving her son a look to not talk about the subject at hand.

"Aww don't look so down, putting up with me can't be that bad." Draco teased Kimberly after looking at her sad face.

Kimberly just gave him a small smile.

* * *

Snape said something about leaving, Harry wasn't really paying attention as he followed his mother into his new room, which was huge and had a large window going out into a beautiful garden/ forest. There was a huge bed, a desk with a chair and computer, and a wardrobe, and the room was colored in a red and yellow. Very Gryffindor. Harry looked in awe at the comfortable room.

"This was our Harry's room." Lily whispered as Harry turned back to her uncomfortable.

"I don't have to take this room if-"

"No, no, you misunderstand me. I'm perfectly find with it, our Harry only came to visit on the holidays, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Lily exclaimed as Harry frowned.

"He only came to visit on the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have to understand, your father and I divorced. We just had a fall out. He wanted me to be a stay at home mother and he didn't like the fact that some of my friends were Slytheirns. We argued a lot on a daily basis till I just finally gave up and asked for a divorce." Lily shrugged her shoulders at Harry's crestfallen look.

"You, that is, our Harry had to decided where he wanted to stay and he chose his father. I started seeing Harry less and less after I got with Severus. Harry couldn't stand him and he felt like I was betraying him by seeing Severus. And then Severus and I got married and had twins. Alec and Kimberly, their four years old. When Severus and I got married Harry stop seeing me and that was when he was eleven."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he would have done, he surely wouldn't have stopped seeing his mother, that was for sure. He would have just made himself put up with Snape no matter how much he disliked the man.

"Our Harry, he... he and his friends were lured to the Department of Mysteries because Neville Longbottom thought his father was in trouble when really it was a trap to get him to get a prophecy," Harry's heart snaked, so did this world's Harry die instead of Sirius? And why would Neville be lured there? Unless..."Harry was hit by the killing curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and he fell through the veil, the veil is some sort of portal between the worlds of the dead and the living, but the exact significance of the veil is unclear." Lily finished wiping her teary eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Harry said sincerely to her. Lily just smiled at him.

"You're such a sweet boy." Lily couldn't help but give Harry a hug. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Lily whispered in his ear.

Harry just blushed and hugged his mother back. "So have I." Harry whispered truthfully back to her only making Lily hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know the right words to say," Lily said pulling back wiping the tears from her eyes. " I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be, but if you would stay around a while, I'm sure it'll be worth it. Severus and the kids love you to death. It'll hurt my heart if you had to leave again." Lily exclaimed as Harry looked skeptical. Severus _loved _him? No way!

"Yes Severus _loves _you Harry." Lily laughed as if reading his mind.

"I'll stay as long as I can." Harry said making his mother smile.

"I can't wait for you to meet your siblings!" Lily said excitedly.

"Snape wont mind me hanging around?" Harry asked unsure.

"Call him Severus Harry, after all you are family now and I'm sure Severus will be fine with the arrangements. I'll have a talk with him later when he comes back with Alec and Kimberly, but for now why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning?" Lily suggested as Harry nodded in agreement.

"There are some pajamas in the closet. Good night Harry." Lily gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and left him alone.

Harry sighed out loud. He couldn't believe his luck! He was shocked that his mother was so wiling to trust him so easily, after all she didn't even know him. Maybe it was just motherly instinct. Harry went and sat on his bed. He wondered what his sibling were like. Harry smiled, he had siblings! Alec and Kimberly, he wondered what they looked like. Harry laid flat out on his bed and just stared up at his ceiling that little pictures of snitches and brooms flying around.

* * *

Lily walked down the hall noticing that the twins bedroom door was open and took a look inside.

"Severus." Lily whispered watching him tuck Alec under his covers.

Severus turned the lights out and cracked their door.

"So how's Harry settling in?" Severus whispered to Lily.

"Oh Severus I hope he can stay with us." Lily whispered back walking with Severus to their room.

"Lily, sweet heart, we can't hope for to much." Severus said to her as Lily just leaned her head on his shoulder. Severus remembered just how Lily had reacted to Harry's death. It was just a few months ago. She had blamed both James and Sirius for not protecting him and had cried herself to sleep every night. Of course she would put up a front with the kids, but even they could tell she wasn't happy.

James took the blame for Harry's death, he to was feeling guilty about the whole thing. Severus of course blamed both Albus Dumbledore and Neville Longbottoms for both their stupidity. Dumbledore for not telling Longbottom about the prophecy and Longbottom for being incapable to learn occulumency.

Truth be told, Severus never got along with the Potter brat, but he did make efforts, _sometimes _anyway. The boy was to stubborn, too much like his father. Harry especially didn't get along with his godson Draco Malfoy, the two would fight more than Neville would fight with Draco.

"I know, but I just have this feeling that Harry needs us more than we need him." Lily exclaimed.

"We shall see how things fair out." Severus replied.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Dance Dance

**Special Thanks To:**

Patamon32, SavedAngel, purbaby101, PhoenixGrifyndor, Christina-Marie-35, cake and pie, coolcat456, JWOHPfan, kitsunekiri, crystalbladedragon, Padfoot2446! Thanks for the reviews! I've never gotten so many reviews before!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Fall Out Boy- Dance Dance.

**Author****: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Four**

**Dance, Dance**

Harry stirred from his sleep as he felt somebody or something crawling on him.

_"You're going to wake him!" _a girl said from somewhere on his right side. Harry cracked his eyes open searching for his glasses on his beside table.

"I _know_, that's what I was _trying _to do."

Putting his glasses on Harry saw a small boy sitting in front of him. Harry sat up and Alec went and sat on his lap. He had a huge toothy smile on his face, you could see that he still had his baby teeth. As Harry got a good look at him, he noticed how Alec didn't really look like Snape or Lily, but a mixture of both. He had short red auburn hair and a mixture of brown and green eyes. Harry had to admit the boy was adorable.

Kimberly feeling left out climbed on Harry's bed also. Her hair was longer and wavy, guys were definitely going to be after her when she got older. Harry knew now how exactly Ron felt when dealing with Ginny in school.

"Er...hi." Harry said awkwardly.

The twins giggled.

"You're eyes are so pretty! They look just like mommy's!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Thank you. You're eyes are just as pretty. They remind me of chocolate mints." Harry exclaimed as Kimberly beamed up at him.

"Does mine?" Alec asked pouting.

"They sure do." Harry said smiling at Alec's happiness.

"Mommy is making breakfast, come with us to the kitchen!" Alec said pulling his arm as he jumped off the bed.

"Oh, okay." Harry replied not bothering in changing out of his pajamas since the twins themselves were still in theirs.

At first Harry had thought he had traveled back in time but now he realizes that that it was unlikely do to several inconsistencies in the time line. He had finally come to the conclusion that he must have accidentally traveled to another world; a world where he was not the boy who lived and his parents didn't die at the hands of Voldemort, but yet sadly his parents had divorced.

"Harry darling! You're just in time for breakfast! I was just about to come get you, did the twins wake you up?" his mother, Lily, asked disapproving from the kitchen and Harry had to smile as he heading to the kitchen table where his mother stood, flicking her wand and sending the dishes holding her mouth-watering breakfast onto the table.

"Nah, I was waking up anyway." Harry replied as the twins hurried to their seats.

"Hmm..." Severus was sitting at the far left reading the '_daily prophet'_.

His step-father, Severus Snape himself, looked up from the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and rolled his eyes folding the paper.

"Don't just stand there, come sit down with us, Harry," Severus said and Harry took a seat awkwardly next to Snape at the quaint circular table.

"Go ahead and eat, you look so thin." Severus said to him as Lily help the twins with their plates.

Harry flushed in embarrassment, come to think of it, when _was _the last time he ate?

"You're so quite Harry, what's wrong?" Lily asked after awhile. Harry had just been sitting quietly eating his breakfast as he listened to the twins mindless chatter.

"I'm alright," Harry shook his head. Severus paused, sitting back in his seat and looking with piercing eyes at the younger man.

"I'm just nervous." Harry finally admitted after feeling Severus uncomfortable stare at him.

"That's understandable." Severus replied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," Lily requested. "We know that your name is Harry of course, but other than that you're a mystery."

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Do you like Quidditch? Our Harry hated it! He wasn't good on a broom." Alec replied laughing in thought.

"He was terrible." Kimberly added.

Harry smiled. "I love Quidditch, in fact I became _seeker _in my first year."

"Wow! I thought first years couldn't become seekers?" Alec asked his father confused.

"Normally no. Not in a century have I heard of a first year on a Quidditch team." Severus replied quite impressed. Not even Draco could pull that off.

"I'm sure James will be thrilled, he's always tried to get our Harry into his ambitions. Quidditch especially, but Harry never had the talent for it." Lily exclaimed sipping her coffee.

"Hey Uncle Sev!" Draco barged into the kitchen. He was dressed in the simple clothing, a black jacket over a white shirt with black slacks, and wore black trainers on his feet. Draco ran his hand threw his slick hair when he noticed Harry and scowled at him. Perfect.

_'Oh crap! Do I have to deal with Draco to? Why? Why? Why couldn't he just not exsist?' _Harry wined to himself as Severus gave Draco a stern look.

"Draco-"

"Why don't you join us?" Lily asked him cutting Severus off.

"I don't-"

"Please!" Kimberly begged him.

"Please! Come on Draco!" Alec wined.

Draco just stared at Harry and Harry just simply ignored him in favor of finsihing his food. Harry felt that he had no right to judge Draco here in this world anyway. He would _try _to be civil.

Draco had no choice but to sit next to Harry since that was the only spot that was empty.

"So what brings you here Draco?" Severus asked him.

"Oh you know how bored I get." Draco mumbled not liking the situation he was put in.

Harry wondered if Draco came and visit his mother and siblings like this all the time. He could understand Draco wanting to see Snape, but his mother to?

Harry ignored Draco for the time being while he ate, not even bothering to look up from his plate after he finished his breakfast. After a while he noticed that no one was speaking and he looked up, only to find everyone staring at him.

"What?" he wondered.

"You're quiet," commented Draco quite rudely.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked slumping down in his chair.

"Well, you've been dead for-" Draco let out a startled yelp as Severus smacked him across the head with his newspaper.

Harry stood up and grabbed his plate so that he could put it in the sink. There was a sponge and a rag already washing some of the dished magically. He felt incredibly awkward.

"You have an appointment this evening with your father so I suggest you get dressed before he comes." Severus said to Harry.

"Er, okay." Harry left the kitchen and headed back to his room.

He had an appointment with his father?

* * *

"Harry?" Lily had called for him when James finally arrived.

Harry ran down the stairs wearing a red hooded jacket, black jeans, and wearing red and black sneakers.

"Harry should be safe and unscathed both physically and mentally when you bring him back home or I'll make sure that you're not allowed to watch after him anymore."

"Do you honestly think I'm an irresponsible father?"

"Yes, I do." Lily said as James rolled his eyes.

He was wearing a black leather jacket over his black shirt and wearing brown slacks and white sneakers.

"Lily, nothing is going to happen to him okay? I'm just going to take him to get a check up and then were going to have a boys day out okay?" James said to her making Lily frowned.

"What about the public, James?"

"Harry's death wasn't made public Lily. Nobody knows exactly what happened in the Department of Mysteries. You know how Fudge kept that quiet. Look, Lily, can we just have a day without us arguing? Especially with Harry standing right here." James retorted.

Lily just sighed and went to hug Harry. "Please be careful Harry." Lily whispered to him so that only he could hear.

"I'll be fine mum." Harry said to her when she finally pulled away.

"Come on Harry." James lead Harry out the door, Lily watching after them.

"Sirius let me borrow his motorcycle, have you been on one before?" James asked Harry as he handed him a helmet.

"Not since I was a baby from what I recall." Harry replied climbing behind his father.

"Well, you're in for one hell of a ride, hold on tight!" James yelled when the motor made a loud rumbling noise.

Harry laughed when his father made the motorbike speed off into the streets invisible to passerby's and other vehicles.

* * *

**Is Harry going to stay in this universe?**

Only if you want him to.

**Pairings?**

What are you're suggestions?

**Okay, revews would be awesome!**


	5. Rebel Yell

**Special Thanks To:**

**Patamon32**: I think a Harry/Hermione sounds great. I think Harry might stay.

**SavedAngel**: He'll stay! lol.

**123claire123**: I'm glade to be different!

**PhoenixGrifyndor**: Yea, but you know, I was just putting it out there when he has to go to school.

**Christina-Marie-35**: Okay. Thanks for your review!

**cake and pie**: I'll let you guys have a choice between Harry/Hermione or Draco/ Harry. I suck at long stories, but I'll try!

**dragonmichi**: Thank you!

**JWOHPfan**: I don't know, I'll see what happens, but thanks for your input.

**phoenixgirl83**: Theirs more bonding coming! Thanks!

**kasyblack**: Luna? Uh... I'll get back to ya, but thanks for the review!

**Celestialuna**: He will, I think he will.

**BabyDragon848**: You do? Thanks!

**Sakura Lisel**: Harry/ Hermione? Maybe? Your review is awesome!

**Hermione Jean Potter**: I got a lot of Harry/Hermione. It might happen!

**Nubial Sheep**: Uhm... yea. I... you had a lot to say didn't you? I must say that I'm not a novelist, but, I really just don't know what to say to your review, that just came right at me! lol. Uhm.. I'll take it into consideration.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Billy Idol- Rebel Yell.

**Author****: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Five**

**Rebel Yell**

"Why do I have to get a check up?" Harry asked as he and his father waited in a small private room for one of the healers to come and check him.

"Because I want to make sure your in good health, physically and mentally." James replied leaning against one of the windowsills in the room.

Harry just stared at his father from the bed the healers provided for him to sit on. "Mentally? What do you think I'm insane?"

"No, Harry, I do not think you're insane. It's just a common check up that wizards normally take." James replied staring right back at him.

"So, your son took these normal check ups?" Harry asked him not looking at James in his eyes.

"You _are _my son Harry." James said to him, Harry frowned not liking his father's choice of words.

"I suppose I am _now _but I'm nothing like your son. I'm a totally different person." Harry said looking his father right in his eyes.

James frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. You two are one in the same person, just one of you didn't die in the Department of Mysteries." James exclaimed, Harry was about to retort back, but the healer had stepped in.

"Hello, I'm Ethan, I'll be you're healer today." Ethan greeted shaking Harry's hand.

Ethan looked like he had just graduated from Hogwarts. He had green streaks in his short black hair wearing a white overcoat, brown slacks and black shoes.

James was frowning disapprovingly at Ethan.

"Wow, how did you get your hair like that?" Harry asked him grinning up at him.

"Oh, you like it?" Ethan asked him grinning also.

"How old are you Ethan?" James asked him.

"Eighteen, since Harry is just getting a normal check up the other healers thought I would be good since I'm just starting here." Ethan replied bringing out his chart.

"What house were you in?" James asked him not too kindly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked frowning.

"Slytherin, why?" Ethan asked confused as James pulled Harry off the bed.

"I don't want any _Slytherin _treating my son." James exclaimed as Harry pulled his arm away.

"I can't believe you just said that! Why not? He's a healer isn't he?" Harry said to James as looked shocked that Harry had said such a thing.

"_I don't care! _Lets go! That's an _order _Harry James Potter!" James snapped at him opening the door.

Harry just flushed in embarrassment. "This is so humiliating." Harry rushed out the room throwing his hood over his head.

"Harry, you're being incredibly stubborn." James called after him riding his motorcycle slowly by the sidewalk. They had left the building and Harry had refused to ride with his father on the motorcycle, he rather walk.

Harry just shook his head negatively. He couldn't believe what had just happened! His father was so immature.

"Look, I need to stop by Moony's house and then if you're still upset you can go back home with your mother." James said stopping completely.

"You promise?" Harry asked him still angry.

"Yes, now come on." James handed Harry a helmet.

Harry hesitated before taking it. He really didn't know _where _Snape Manor was anyway, and he really did want to give his father another chance.

* * *

Knock, Knock

"Be on you're best behavior here Harry. As it is, you and Moony are on rocky grounds." James explained.

"You mean your s-"

"James!" Remus opened the door and gave his friend a huge hug.

"Hey Moony, I'm sorry I missed the full moon last night. I hope it wasn't horrible for you." James said to him as Remus gave him a reassuring smile.

"And Harry to? I heard about your incident from Sirius." Remus said giving Harry a sidelong glance.

Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want to screw anything up between them since their Harry was on 'rocky grounds' as his father put it. So he just stayed silent.

"Well can we come in?" James asked him.

"Oh yes of course! Come in I'm dieing to hear all about our mysterious traveler." Remus exclaimed making Harry smile.

"Come now Remus, he's basically 'our' Harry." James exclaimed sitting on Remus couch in the living room.

"I'm not! How many times do I have to tell you?" Harry said irritated.

"He's quite right James. Harry wasn't raised in this world." Remus exclaimed starting a fire in the fireplace.

"Harry, you look Remus in his eyes and tell him that you're not afraid of him, that you don't think he should be killed because of his condition." James said to him looking quiet irritated himself trying to prove a point.

Harry Potter felt the furious anger that had built up in the pit of his stomach erupted, just like when he had blown up his aunt marge. How dare his- _James_, say that about him!

"I'm really sorry that you're son was such a imprudent brat," Harry said to his father then turned his attention back to Remus, "But I respect Remus Lupin with everything that's good in me. He's like the uncle I wish I had. I know Remus being a werewolf is not his fault." Harry said looking back at James.

"I want to go home." Harry said before James could speak.

"You mean to Snape Manor with _Snape _don't you? It's not your home and it'll never will be. Snape doesn't care about you, he never will! He's a Slytherin and a Death Eater. All you have is me." James retorted.

"James..." Remus was trying to stop an argument that he knew was about to come.

"No! I want to go back to _my _home in _my _world! You- I hate it here! Especially here with _you_! I really hope my father was nothing like you, you bigot. Not all Slytherins are evil and for your information, even thought I spent little hours with Snape, he's treated me way better than you have." Harry stormed out Remus house not knowing where he was storming off to.

_'I can't believe I just did that!' _Harry thought after he calmed down and stopped running. He was walking at a slow pace at some park. _'I really don't want to leave this world, I do like my siblings, and mum. I might even like Severus eventually, but, this place is so different.' _ Harry went and sat at a swing, it reminded him so much at being with the Dursley's when he wanted some time to himself.

"You are becoming quite troublesome." Harry turned his head to see Snape coming up behind and sitting on the swing next to him. He was actually wearing muggle clothing and they were even different colors! He was wearing a yellow long sleeve buttoned shirt wearing blue jeans and white sneakers. His hair was in a low ponytail.

"H-how did you find me?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I know where _all _my kids are." Snape exclaimed.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. Did Snape mean him also?

"James told Lily and I an hour ago that you had run off and that he couldn't find you."

"He obviously hadn't looked hard." Harry muttered under his breath.

"You are considerable quite a far distance from Lupin's home. Almost a mile." Severus exclaimed as Harry looked up at him shock.

"I-I really wasn't paying attention to where I was running to or how long. I was just upset." Harry finished lamely.

"Be that as it may, you are in quite a deal of trouble. You shouldn't have run off by yourself. I know that you seem to believe that you can take care of yourself," Severus added after seeing Harry looking like he was going to protest, "but these are dark times, you _have _to have somebody with you at _all times_. Do you understand me?" Severus asked him sternly as Harry sighed in defeat.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you are going to be grounded which means no desert and doing chores for a week." Severus said. Harry just looked at him. Was that honestly his punishment? Come on Snape could do way better!

"Are you serious? That's it?" Harry asked him as Severus gave him a look that basically said _'I'm trying to let you off the hook'_.

"And I'll take it. Thanks." Harry said sheepishly.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked him standing up from the swing.

"Er, actually I'm starving." Harry said standing up also.

"Would you like to take the Knight Bus or Aparation to Hogsmeade?" Severus asked him.

"Oh, uhm, I never heard of Aparation before, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to be on the Knight Bus." Harry exclaimed.

"Hold on to my arm tightly then." Severus said as Harry did so. Severus use his other arm to wrap his arm around Harry's waist to make sure Harry didn't let go.

'CRACK'

"I take it back," Harry coughed after Severus loosened his grip on him and he let go of his arms. "next time we should take the Knight Bus." Harry had felt like he couldn't breathe! No, he'd rather ride a broom or any other transportation.

"Hmm... you'll get use to the sensation after awhile. Come on." Severus said walking ahead.

They walked in to the inviting pub which wasn't as crowed for once and Severus pointed to a table way in the back and said, "I'll meet you at the table, I'll place our orders for Madam Rosmerta." Harry nodded as Severus walked up to the bar and Harry went to sit at the table.

He returned a moment later with two mugs of steaming Butterbeer. His favorite.

"Thank you." Harry said taking a sip."Mmmmm, that's really good. It's been awhile since I had some Butterbeer." Harry exclaimed.

"And when was that?" Severus asked him. Harry had a sad look on his face before he answered.

"Last December with my Godfather, Sirius." Harry whispered as Severus gave him a calculating look.

"Were you two very close?"

"Yes, Sirius was all I had. My relatives didn't want me and my parents were dead." Harry shrugged taking another sip of his Butterbeer.

"You must have been lonely." Severus exclaimed as Harry looked up at him.

"Sometimes. I spent most of summers and holidays with the Weasley's though. They treated me just like family, so it wasn't all that bad." Harry exclaimed just as Madam Rosmerta came to their table with two plates of steak, shrimp, and baked potatoes.

"Here you go gentleman." Madam Rosmerta said placing the plates in front of them.

"Thank you." Both Severus and Harry said together.

"You're very welcome." Madam Rosmerta said before walking away.

"I didn't know Madam Rosmerta served food also." Harry exclaimed.

"She just started last week. The food is very good." Severus exclaimed cutting his steak.

"So does mum know you're with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I told her once I've found you that we would be back momentarily." Harry nodded eating his shrimps.

"What-what was this world's Harry like?"

"I never talked to him unless he was in my class. He was very obnoxious, self-centered, and incredibly lazy, but of course he couldn't have been friends with 'the-boy-who-lived' if that was his only characteristics. When he wanted to be, he was nice, very loyal, and a real team player, but that was only sixty percent of the time." Severus exclaimed as Harry frowned.

"Who's the-boy-who-lived in this world?" Harry asked playing with his food, deep down he already knew the answer.

"Neville Longbottom of course, why? Is he not in your world?" Severus asked him interested.

"No. I am." Harry whispered looking up at Snape as he looked him straight in his eyes to see if he was lying to him.

"That's why I have this scar." Harry said pushing his hair up to show his lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

Severus sighed. "Troublesome indeed."

Harry just smirked. "Yeah, that's my life."

"Finish your lunch before it gets cold." Severus replied as Harry did so.

"So basically you didn't have a relationship with Harry?"

"Forgive me if I fail to see how the boy and I interact are any concern of yours."

"D'you ever talk like a normal person? Couldn't you just say, 'Why?' or, 'What's it to you, Potter?'" Harry's Snape imitation was passable, and he was rewarded with a smirk.

"I could, yes, if these 'normal people' of which you speak weren't all a bunch of ignorant half-wits with the vocabularies of three-year-old's."

Harry made a small laugh at Snape's comment. Theirs the Snape he knew.

"Fair enough. Sir, during my time at your home, what should I call you?" Harry asked him.

Severus took a sip of his butterbeer before answering. "I suppose Severus will have to do until you are comfortable enough to call me father or dad."

Harry almost choked. Was he serious? "Really? You'd let me call you that?"

Snape sighed, and for a minute Harry didn't think he was going to answer, maybe Snape _had _been joking. "I could not stand the Potter boy, I really couldn't. You are very different from him, you are more my step-son then he would ever be. For you and you alone Harry, I would allow you to call me as such."

Harry couldn't do anything but stare at Snape's honesty. "Er, you're not expecting me to do that right away are you?"

Severus just rolled his eyes. "I believe it's time to go home."


	6. Every Heart

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after BoA- Every Heart.

**Author: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Six**

**Every Heart**

"So just out of curiosity, why is there snow all around the house? It's summer isn't it?" Harry asked Severus when Severus Apparated them to Spinners End.

"Indeed it is, this of course was all Alec's doing. A accidental magic performed by him which is truly surprising for someone his age."

"Wow really? Why did he want snow?" Harry asked curiously as they walked through the gates of Snape Manor.

"Alec wanted it to be Christmas sooner and he assumed that if it snowed then it would be December sooner than expected." Severus sighed.

"Aren't the neighbors suspicious?" Harry asked him.

"Of course they are, but theirs nothing I can do about the matter right now. I have yet to find a powerful counter jinx for the spell as it's Alec's will for the snow to stay, only Alec can reverse it."

Harry smirked trying not to laugh. "So you're telling me that you can't find a counter jinx that a four year old performed?"

"I do not find one once of this to be funny so get that smirk off your face this in-" Severus scowled as Harry broke out laughing.

Severus ignored Harry and walked ahead and up the icy steps to the front door opening it, Harry at his wake.

"Harry, thank goodness you're okay!" Lily ran up and hugged her son giving him a kiss on top of his head as soon as he and Severus walked through the door.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine."

"Where was he?" Lily asked Severus.

"Oakland Shores Park." Severus replied.

"Well Harry, your father was very worried about you. He's in the kitchen right now waiting on you." Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Er, really?" Harry asked sighing with dread, he knew he was in for it now.

"Yes, you can't just run off without telling your father." Lily said disapprovingly.

"I had a talk with him Lily, it's been taken care of, however James might have his own punishment for Harry." Severus replied as an afterthought. That just made Harry groan even more, he definitely hadn't thought about the consequences.

"Go on, don't keep your father waiting." Lily said pushing Harry towards the kitchen door.

"By myself?"

Severus tried not to smirk. "Where is your Gryffindor pride? You have to own up to what you did Mr. Potter, now move along."

Harry scowled. _'So it's Potter now is it?'_

"What is your problem boy?" Severus asked when Harry still hadn't left to the kitchen. Lily looped her arm through her husbands giving Harry a questioning look.

"'Boy," Harry intoned, then clarified. "Don't call me boy. I have a name, and I wish for it to be used if you were to address me."

"Very well," Severus agreed, settling back into his wife. "Anything else I should be warned of before hand?"

Harry just shrugged, "Most likely, just as you have some for me, no doubt, but on my part, we'll have to work it out as we go along. We're both still trying to find some middle ground in our new relationship, after all."

"Wonderful plan," the potions master grumbled. "I want to hear no words of what an unfair, greasy git I am."

Green eyes filled with laughter again, "Deal."

Obsidian eyes watched the young boy for a few more moments before Harry could hear some arguing going on in the kitchen.

"Your father Harry." Lily said to her son.

"Oh right."

"...not my son." Harry frowned hearing the last bit of ranting from his father. Sirius nudge James to let him know that Harry was in the kitchen.

"Harry, are you out of your mind? How could you run out on me like that? _I didn't know where you were or if you had gotten kidnapped-_" James said beyond livid.

"Whoa James slow down. Look he's fine, Snape obviously found him in one piece." James just shrugged Sirius' hand off his shoulder.

"No Sirius it's not _fine_! Harry how could you?"

"How could I? _Hello I'm not your son!_ I can take care of myself!" Harry argued with his father just as livid.

"No you can't! N_ot here and I'm sure not in your world!"_

"I don't need you to protect me all the time, James! _Believe it or not,_ I managed to survive fifteen years without you!"

"As I recall in the fifteen years before we met you were almost killed by Voldemort, sent to live with the Dursleys', then attacked by Death Eaters! Did I forget anything?"

Harry lost his temper then.

"Yeah, you forgot the part where I let an evil witch kill my godfather!" Harry was shouting now. "And after you died in my world, I survived a heartless aunt, an ruthless uncle, a bullying git for a cousin and hey lets not forget that I had to deal with years of Voldemort scheming on ways to try and kill me because of the fact that I'm 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'! Just back the hell off! You don't know me, you have no right to judge me!"

James eyes had widened at Harry's outburst and Sirius had a guilty look on his face. Harry shoved past James and out the kitchen door. Harry was breathing hard and honestly didn't care if James or Sirius was following after him or not.

"Harry?" Lily called after him walking down the stairs after taking the twins to play outside with Draco and Severus chaperoning them, but Harry just stormed away up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door behind him.

"How long do you think that's been festering inside the kid?" Sirius asked James as Lily walked up to them with a 'what did you do' look on her face.

"Lily-"

"Don't you Lily me James! What did you say to him that's got him so upset in the short amount of time that Severus and I left?" Lily asked beyond angry.

"James might have just-"

"Screwed things up with my son." James finished lamely.

"Again." Sirius added as James gave him a glare.

"I should go and apologize." James said heading towards the stairs, but Lily stopped him with a light touch on the arm.

"In the morning, James" Lily sighed looking up the second floor towards Harry's bedroom then back at James. "Get some sleep tonight. We will worry about this in the morning. Give Harry some distance, he's a rebellious teenager after all."

"I don't know where he gets it from." James exclaimed sighing.

"Why from me of course." Lily exclaimed giving James a small sad smile.

* * *

"We're all about second chances here, Harry." Severus said to Harry once he had entered his room and sat on the edge of his king sized bed. Harry was laying face up with a pillow over his face.

This Harry, Severus noticed, was obviously a completely different person, withdrawn and lonely. A cloud of depression seemed to follow him wherever he went. It seemed impossible to think that anyone could mistake him for the carefree, obnoxious, troublemaker, that their Harry use to be.

"ore ike thir." Harry said in a muffled voice under his pillow.

"Speak properly please." Severus said quite amused.

"I said, it's more like third. We're not getting along to well, James and I." Harry said tossing his pillow aside and sitting up straight facing his Step-father.

"And I suppose staying coped up in your room is a good way to deal with your issues?" Severus asked him noticing how Harry had said 'James' instead of 'father'.

"No," Harry said sighing, "but it's seemed like a good idea from the beginning."

"When you are done wallowing in self pity, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy are outside playing Quidditch. It was slipped by Dumbledore I assume that you were alive and Mr. Longbottom came here to see if it were true. Your mother and I have discussed with Draco about the situation, we will leave it up to you if you want to tell Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore will respect your decision." Severus finished getting up along with Harry.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked worried that they might not be his friends.

"I believe Mr. Weasley is at his home along with Granger and Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, are they, were they friends with Harry?" Harry asked nervously.

"Indeed they were, now would you like me to show you where the backyard is or would you like to ask more 21 questions?" Severus asked him teasingly.

"Just one more thing. Er, did Harry happen to like anybody here, you know in a love relationship kind of way. It'll be really embarrassing If I talk to that person and she thinks I'm him." Harry explained to Severus quite embarrassed.

"She? You do mean _he_ don't you? I do believe that you and Draco were quite smitten with each other." Severus said smirking.

"Stop putting me on, Severus, that's not funny." Harry said blushing at the very thought of being '_smitten_' with Draco of all people.

Severus smirked even more at this abrupt change in conversation topics. "Harry did not have a love interest but I do remember him telling his mother how Hermione Granger had the biggest crush on him and how he didn't feel the same way about her. I do believe that Harry was bi though."

"No way!" Harry said quite shocked.

"Yes, now lets move along shall we?" Severus opened the door said that Harry could walk through first.

* * *

"Well I'm sure Harry isn't exactly thrilled to have your presence around." Neville was saying to Draco as Harry and Severus walked to through back door to the backyard.

"I am not too thrilled to be around the moron either." Draco said sneering.

Severus coughed out loud to make their appearance known.

"Harry?" Nevile gaped at him. "Is that really you Potter?" Neville walked up towards him.

"Yea, I suppose it is." Harry replied awkwardly at the intense look that Neville was giving him..

"But you're dead. I attended your private funeral."

"Where is Alec and Kimberly? I do not wish for them to be out here if you are to discuss Harry's whereabouts." Severus said interrupting them.

"You just missed them, Lily took them inside." Draco replied.

Severus nodded and left the boys to themselves.

"Why aren't you leaving to Malfoy?" Neville said irritated with the blond.

"I should, it's not like it's something I haven't heard beforehand." Draco sneered rubbing it in Neville's face at how he knew about Harry and Neville didn't.

"You slimy little-"

"Hey! Look, unfortunately Malfoy _is_ family and he has more rights to be here than you do Neville, so as a guest could you please try to be a _tiny bit_ civil." Harry asked him as Neville just glared at the blond once again and nodded.

"Fine, but can we go somewhere where _he_ wont be?" Neville asked.

"Yeah sure, come on."

* * *

**Author's NOte:** Short I know, writers block sucks. Any questions you guys have about how awesome I am? Thanks for the reviews from everybody, I'm just to tired to write all you fans! X's O's


	7. Handlebars

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Flobots- Handlebars

**Parings**: Lily/Severus Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Neville/Luna Draco/Ginny

**Author: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Seven**

**Handlebars**

"So... so you're not even from this world?" Neville hurried and stood up from Harry's bed. "That's just bloody _fantastic_!" Neville said sarcastically to Harry.

"It's not my fault! I mean I'm not _trying_ to take your friends spot or anything!" Harry said standing also.

"_I don't even know you,_ you're... you're just a stranger in my friends _body_." Neville exclaimed walking out of Harry's room.

Harry sighed annoyed and followed after Neville.

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ welcomed." Harry said back just as sarcastic walking the same fast pace as Neville down the halls.

"What were you expecting me to say?" Neville asked stopping abruptly looking quite livid.

"_Why the bloody hell did you come here if you didn't want to know the truth?_ Look, just _leave_, I know that's what you want to do. I don't have time for this, I'm already have a crappy day as it is. Bye." Harry walked back towards his room slamming the door behind him for the second time that day.

Harry jumped back on his bed and placed his pillow back over his face and started yelling at the top of his lungs. He was just having such a terrible day.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" Harry asked irritated.

"It's Malfoy, Potter." Draco sounded just as irritated as him.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up to open his door. "Come to gloat Malfoy?" Harry asked him when he opened his door to see a sneering Draco.

Draco just pushed past Harry into his room. "Please come in." Harry replied sarcastically closing his door.

"I really hate you-" Draco began rudely but was cut off.

"That's to bad, because I'm just so _fond_ of you." Harry replied sarcastically laying flat on his stomach on his bed. He didn't know why he was being so... so _sarcastic_ today.

Draco glared at Harry before continuing. "I don't know what kind of person you were like in whatever world you came from, but Uncle Severus is forcing me to get to know you, and seeing as Longbottom doesn't seem to want to give you a chance, I guess I'll have to."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. "So basically I'm just your little charity case? No thanks, I don't need your friendship, Malfoy. Just go and hate me like you always have."

Draco gave Harry another one of his sneering looks. "For somebody who keeps on perching to everybody he's not this worlds Harry Potter, you sure are willing to act the part aren't you?"

Harry stood up off his bed ready to give Draco a piece of his mind. "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy! _I'm not acting_-"

"I'm offering you my friendship you stupid prat! Harry didn't want my friendship because I'm a Slytherin and the obvious fact that in some odd way that were related, distantly of course, but still related. I'm willing to move past my hatred of that dolt, now whats your real excuse for not wanting my friendship Potter?" Draco asked looking red in the face.

Harry looked aghast at that bit of information. Was he really related to Draco?

"I guess I really don't have a reason to not except your friendship, I don't know you either." Harry said this slowly, "but how do I know that you won't betray my trust? Like I said, I don't know you, I'm only going by how I know you in my world."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's words. "I'm not Draco Malfoy of your world Potter. I happen to be your distant cousin and I'm _very_ trustworthy. Besides, my family and I are practically here all the time, so you really don't have a choice. Unfortunately we're, dare I say it? _Family_." Draco frowned at the words.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." Harry replied running his hand threw his hair."Draco, I'm not looking for an argument… I" He hesitated, his eyes meeting Draco's guarded gaze uncertainly, "I don't know why you're _really_ asking me to be your friend, but I'll accept as long as I don't hear none of your snide remarks about me."

"I don't know why I'm asking… I think… I just… want to know you better?" Draco finished lamely, offering a small smile in hope of lessening the tension.

Harry's expression changed as he raised an eyebrow and offhandedly offer a,

"Is that so? You _are_ Draco Malfoy right?" Harry asked him teasingly.

"Prat, yeah, it's so. Come on Potter, how much do we really know about each other? And besides, I will _always_ choose family over anything else and you're family."

"I'm family?" Harry whispered unsure.

Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance. "As long as you stay here you're family Potter. You act like the word is foreign or something."

"You have no idea." Harry sighed and gave Draco a small fake smile, which made Draco frown disapprovingly. "Alright you win."

"Do you want to talk about it Harry?"

Harry looked at Draco surprised.

"Merlin! Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle to leave Harry's room.

"Jeez, I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get."

"I don't have a family Draco okay? I don't want to talk about it, so can we just drop it?" Harry asked as Draco looked at Harry frowning slightly.

"Fine Potter, whatever you say, but If it means anything to you, I really like the person you are here. So far anyway."

"Well say something Potter." Draco said annoyed at Harry's silence.

Harry gazed at him for a moment, expression blank and then his face broke out into a grin.

"You think I'm awesome."

"Bye Potter." Draco said leaving out of Harry's room.

* * *

An hour later and Harry was starving, so he went down into the kitchen to see what he could snack on. He had no idea where everybody else was seeing as he was busying himself in Severus huge library on the other side of the house.

"You're cooking?"

Harry jumped at the astonished voice and saw Kimberly's head peeking around the kitchen door along with her twin brother.

Harry nodded; Kimberly and Alec came into the kitchen to see what Harry was making.

"What are you making, smells good." Alec commented standing on his toes to try and see the stove and what was on it.

Harry grinned back at him.

"Bet it tastes good too." Kimberly said to his brother.

"Just some omelets, be ready in a few minutes."

"When did you learn to cook?" Kimberly asked curious.

Harry walked over and picked both Kimberly and Alec onto the counter.

"I cooked for my relatives when I was younger," Harry replied, dumping some cheese inside his omelet on the frying pan, "It's real easy to make actually."

"Can we help?"

"Sure, you can test the omelets I made and see if they are good enough to eat."

Both Alec and Kimberly's eyes lit up at that. "Awesome!"

The omelets turned out to be _'totally wicked_' as both twins put it and it was. The twins had second helpings, dismissing the idea to save some for their parents. Harry smiled as he ate his own omelet which held pepperoni and cheese inside.

"You know, I could get used to this," Kimberly remarked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "you should cook all the time Harry."

Harry grinned and headed back over to the fridge for some milk to give to his siblings.

"Here, drink some milk then go off to bed, I'll tell mum your going to sleep." Harry replied pouring the milk in their cups.

"_Aww!_ But were not tired Harry!" Alec pouted.

"It's way past your bedtime." Everybody looked up to see Lily and Severus walking into the kitchen.

"Your father and I were looking for you guys everywhere! You ate dinner without us?" Lily asked disappointed.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I'd say this was more of a breakfast than dinner. Er, I'm sorry, I was just getting something to snack on."

"You can cook?" Lily asked surprised.

"Why does everybody seem so shock?" Harry asked annoyed.

Lily ruffed up Harry's hair and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't get so offended Harry I meant no harm." Harry just blushed in embarrassment, still not used to such affection.

"It was really good mum." Alec commented.

"Yea, it really was." Kimberly agreed.

"Well I guess I'll have to see next time." Lily replied giving them all smiles.

Harry stood from the table.

Severus watched as he was leaned up against the kitchen counter, arms folded against his chest. "Where are you going?"

"To bed, I'm kinda tried myself." Harry replied.

Severus nodded and stood up straighter and walked towards Harry. "Goodnight, son." he whispered to him giving Harry a hug.

"Er… Thanks, I think I'll go now. Night." Harry said to everybody else and hurried out the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

_'Snape hugged me and called me SON!' _That kept playing through Harry's thoughts while he got his pajamas on_. _What was going on?

But then, a lot of things didn't make sense to Harry right then. Severus, his 'step-father' treating him more like his son than his own father. Draco was related to him; they were cousins. Severus wanted him to call him father or dad, whatever.

Harry didn't pretend to be pleased with the way things had turned out today. After all, the ending hadn't been what he'd wanted. Neville treating him like plague, but oddly enough he gained a friend with Draco Malfoy.

Sighing Harry hurried and got under his covers. _'Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' _Those were Harry's last thoughts as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate it! I was inspired to write this chapter for ya! Happy Holidays!**


	8. Today

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Smashing Pumpkins- Today

**A/N: **I don't care about my spelling so go whine to somebody who cares.

**Parings**: Lily/Severus Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Neville/Luna Draco/Ginny

**Special Thanks To:** JWOHPfan, Celestialuna, Mother of Tears, Meeh-san, anything I want, sabre 1492, phoenixgirl83, ScatteredVisionShatteredDreams, 345, Dude man, angelinvestigationsfan

**Author: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Eight**

**Today**

Harry frowned feeling something wet on his face. "Wuz goin' on?" Harry whined, trying to open his eyes. If it was Sirius in his dog form slobbering on him, _vendetta_!

He opened his eyes and sluggishly grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. He opened his mouth in surprise and tried to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Why was _Hermione_ sitting on the edge of his bed crying over him?

"Hermione?" Harry said to her unsure of what to do.

"_Oh Harry!"_ Hermione threw her arms around him, giving him a huge hug, her brown wavy hair practically in his face. "I'm so happy you're alive! I was _so_ upset and then Neville told us how you were alive but you were from an alternate universe and that you were living with Professor Snape and-"

"Mione, slow down!" Harry smiling widely at his friend. She was dressed in her muggle clothing, pink hooded jacket of her white shirt, flared jeans and sneakers.

Hermione pulled away sniffling, her eyes studying Harry intently. Harry began to squirm under the uncomfortable gaze. Wait a second, what did Severus say about Hermione again?

"Er... How did you get here? I'm surprised you came to see me. Neville's reaction wasn't exactly welcoming." Harry asked her.

A brief, puzzled expression crossed Hermione's face. "Really? Neville made it seem like you two got along and were the best of friends! What happened between you two?"

"What really? Well, Neville basically told me that he felt that I was just a soul in his friends body. He didn't like the situation and he seemed pretty angry about it." Harry explained sitting up straighter yawning.

"Oh well, maybe he was just in a particularly bad mood that day, I'm sorry he made you feel that you weren't wanted. Neville's been under a lot of stress with our Harry's death, the ministry, and the Dark Lord and all." Hermione said apologetic.

Harry frowned. "What does the ministry have to do with anything?"

"Oh well a lot! The Ministry has been slandering poor Neville and now that the Dark Lord is at large once again the Ministry feels that it's Neville's fault and that he should be sentenced to Azkaban!" Hermione explained as Harry looked utterly shock.

"No way! You're kidding!"

Knock Knock

"Harry?" Lily peeked through the door in her pink morning robe and pink slippers.

"Oh morning mum." Harry said to her making his mother smile.

"Breakfast is ready and the rest of your friends are in the kitchen waiting on you."

"Er... really?" Harry said a bit nervous. He wasn't ready to meet '_everybody_' yet!

"Don't worry Harry, they all just want to see you. You should hurry up before your food gets cold. " Lily replied smiling before leaving Harry alone with Hermione.

"Harry, everybody understands that you're not '_our_' Harry. I think his friends, _your_ _friends_ now if you'll lets us, we just want to start from scratch and get to know you again." Harry was surprised at how much emotion he saw in Hermione's eyes. I mean of course they were best friends, but Hermione was diffidently looking at him differently.

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"I'm still in my pajamas." Harry replied getting out of his bed as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Your whole family is in the kitchen still their pajamas. We didn't exactly give your family any notice that we were coming, we were a bit anxious to see you to be truthfully honest." Hermione said blushing.

_'Why is she blushing?'_

"Oh well in that case, lets go, I'm starved!"

Harry walked out of the room and slowly stepped down the flight of stairs with a very awkward Hermione at his side.

Harry's eyebrows rose as he came down the last stair staring at Hermione. "Are you normally this quiet? You remind me of when I first met Ginny..." Harry frowned in thought. When he first meet Ginny, she had a '_crush_' on him! That's why she was so- Harry was so stupid! Severus had told him that Hermione liked him, or rather the other Harry.

"No, I'm just happy that's all!" Hermione smiled sheepishly following after Harry through the rest of the halls.

Harry smiled at her. _'oh man, what have I gotten myself into?'_

"Harry!" Both of his sibling came up to him wearing their flannel pajamas.

"Hey, why aren't you eating breakfast?" Harry asked them as they both gave him cute smiles.

"We're having breakfast in the dinning room because so many of your friends showed up!" Alec said bouncing up and down.

"Daddy's not to happy about it, neither is Drake!" Kimberly explained as Alec grabbed Harry's hand.

"Oh is that so? _Who's all_ _there_?" Harry asked Hermione starting to panic.

"Well, when Ron heard that Neville and I were going to come see you, he sort of went overboard and invited more people to come, it's not _that_ many." Hermione said shrugging apologetically.

"_Come on Harry!"_ Alec said pulling Harry towards the dinning room.

Harry could hear everybody just from down the hall, they were so _noisy_! It sounded like Harry was back at Hogwarts in the great hall.

"_Why don't you just eat your breakfast?" _Lily snapped at James.

"I'm not _hungry_."James snapped back.

"Hey, what are we having for breakfast?" Harry asked trying to stop his _divorced_ parents argument.

Lily looked over her shoulder with a smile as her son came through the dinning room doors with Alec, Kimberly, and Hermione; still dressed in his red flannel pants and white t-shirt. He stretched in the doorway and rubbed his hand through sleep-mussed hair as he yawned.

The dinning room looked very elegant. The table was rectangular and made of glass; up to fourteen people could sit at the table, which there were. Even the chairs were made of glass. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling lighting up the paintings on the walls.

Everybody looked up when he walked into the dinning room. Harry felt very awkward as everybody was just 'staring' at him.

All three Marauders were sitting at the table, well except for James whom was leaned up against the fireplace. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Luna were sitting on one side and Remus, Sirius, Alec and Kimberly whom ran to their spots and Hermione and Harry sat on the other side. Severus was seated at the far end and Lily was on the other end.

"We are having the national dish of Britain. Chicken tikka masala, pilau Rice, sag aloo and onion bhajis." Lily said happily.

"Wow really? For breakfast?"

"Your mother wanted to cook something special, she didn't let the house elf's help neither." Severus commented as Lily smiled placing his food in front of him.

"Thanks. So uh, heyguys, what's up?" Harry asked helping himself to his food.

All of Harry's former friends were just staring at him except for Luna whom was staring at the ceiling at who knows what.

One thing that interested Moony was the fact that this Harry still looked so much like James, but he could tell that Harry had Lily's personality, which their Harry did not. The thing that really caught his attention was when Harry was moving his hair out of his eyes and he caught a glimpse of a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, a scar which Neville Longbottom himself had on his own forehead.

"Where did you get that scar?" Lupin asked curiously.

Harry bit his lip. He hadn't been expecting to explain his scar so quickly.

"My-my scar?"

"Yes, the one shaped like lightning on your forehead. It's an exact replicate of Mr. Longbottoms."

Now everybody was trying to look at his forehead. Harry just scowled, "Stop staring! I'm 'not' going to show you it so you can stop gawking at me."

Ron opened his mouth about to retort, but Ginny whom was on the right side of him, kicked him underneath the table.

"Harry?" James asked unsure leaning off the fireplace.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then everybody in this room should respect your decision and leave it be." Severus commented taking a sip of his coffee.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Severus, just then. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew if he wanted to be friends again with his piers then had to be truthful with them.

Sighing Harry looked down at his own plate of food that was still untouched. "In my world, I was the- boy-who-lived." Harry said putting it simply as everybody in the room gasped except for Severus and Lily, which Harry assumed Severus must have told his mother.

_"Are you lying Harry?"_ Neville asked Harry in Parseltonuge, the ability to speak Parseltongue is extremely rare, and is something for which Neville knew, or assumed that only he and Voldemort could speak.

Harry wondered how Neville could speak it so naturally when he couldn't do it unless a snake was present in front of him.

"No, I'm not lying Neville, that's not something somebody should lie about, nothing is gained by it except for a psycho seeking out to kill you." Harry said grimly.

There was a short pause as nobody knew what to say.

"You were marked as the boy who lived instead of Neville, so... so then did Neville die in your world?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"No, Sirius died. Voldemort-" there were gasps from Ron, Lavender, and Hermione, "lured me and five of my fellow D.A. members-"

"Dumbledore's Army." Neville whispered.

"Yeah, it was Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and me at the Department of Mysteries. I thought that my godfather was in danger and it was just a trap to lure me to get the prophecy."

"You mean Sirius? Why wasn't it your father like Neville?" Ron asked confused.

"My parents are dead, the died when I was barely one years old."

"That's horrible, Harry." Kimberly said as Alec nodded in agreement.

"Oh, then where did you stay?"

"Ron, will you shut up you daft _moron_!" Ginny snapped at him.

"What? _I was just asking!_" Ron said defensively.

"Look, V- the dark lord knew that the only person I would risk my life for was Sirius, so that's what happened, I was lured in the department of mysteries, in an effort to obtain the prophecy it got smashed, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix,-"

**Flashback:**

_"____Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now ____give me the prophecy, Potter____.__" ____Lucius Malfoy said to him._

"_I know Sirius is here. I know you've got him!_"

"_It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the __prohecy__, or we start using wands._"

**End**

Harry shook his head trying to get Lucius Malfoy's words out of his head, "the whole thing resulted in Voldemort's return being made public and the Ministry of Magic to finally taking action against his rising power." Harry finished losing his appetite, he just wanted to curl under his blankets and be forgotten to the world.

"Do you have any idea what the prophecy said?" Hermione asked him hopefully.

"I think it might be different here, but I know what the prophecy said in my world." Harry said as everybody at the table looked very interested.

"Is it really wise to tell everybody here? I mean is everybody at this table trust worthy?" Lily asked everyone.

"We've all been friends since first and second year of Hogwarts, well except for Draco." Neville exclaimed.

Draco sneered at Neville. "Blood runs thicker than '_friendship_' Longbottom. Harry is _my _cousin."

_"What?"_ Both Neville and Ron said at the same time.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

"The 'one' with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord? It's the 'two' with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, are you sure you didn't mishear the prophecy?" James asked Harry.

"No, I'm quite sure it's the '_one_', that's what it is in my universe, Albus Dumbledore told me as such and I heard it with my own ears." Harry said defensively.

"You do understand what this means don't you?" James asked Harry with a look of dread on his face.

"Oh, oh Harry!" Hermione said covering her mouth.

"Er, no, not exactly." Harry said confused.

"You couldn't possibly mean Harry and I-" Neville began but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I don't understand." Harry said still confused.

_"____The two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…both born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…one born in a slightly different time and space from ours ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will both have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either the chosen ones must die at the hand of the other or the Dark Lord must die by the chosen ones, for neither can live while the other survives…__" _James finished reciting the other prophecy as Harry frowned in thought.

"So... so what, it was prophesied that I was going to come to this world? Am I the other 'chosen one'?" Harry asked a bit mystified.

"I think so Harry." Hermione said to him, "I mean it all fits. Our Harry was born the same day as Neville, but he wasn't marked as the Dark Lord's equal, well because of Neville really. The Dark Lord came after Neville first and the spell back fired so he couldn't come after our Harry."

"The prophecy is being fulfilled." James whispered as Harry was taking it all in.

___'I think yesterday was actually better than today.'_


	9. Everlong

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Foo Fighters- Everlong

**Parings**: Lily/Severus Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Neville/Luna Draco/Ginny

**Special Thanks To:** xXILOVEMAMATESXx (I'll keep that in mind), JWOHPfan, Celestialuna, Mother of Tears, Meeh-san, headntheclouds, alwaysariyana, pstibbons (you kind of scare me), Andromeda-Rayne, Christina-Marie-35

**Author: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Nine**

**Everlong**

Ginny stood next to Harry whom was leaned up against an oak tree, she was watching him stare out over the small lake as she nervously fiddling with the hem of her red blouse shirt.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry replied slowly turning his gaze towards her.

"I missed you, Harry." Ginny said suddenly giving him an unexpected hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, Ginny. Now let go before Draco comes."

She let go quickly, smiling. "Wouldn't want him to get jealous."

Harry laughed, causing her to look at him. "You know Hermione has a crush on you right?"

Harry blushed. "_Why is that?_ From what I understand the feeling wasn't mutual."

"That still didn't stop Hermione from having a crush, boys, honestly. She knew that Harry didn't like her, but she felt that deep down that Harry might change his mind someday about her. Hermione really is a bookworm, but she's the smartest witch in this century!"

"She sounds a lot like my Hermione." Harry replied as Ginny smiled.

"I must admit though, Harry and Hermione never got along to well, they were always arguing with each other. Harry would always call her a know-it-all and Hermione would say how ignorant and uncaring he was." Ginny shrugged.

"And she still liked him?" Harry asked perplexed. It kind of reminded him at how Ron and Hermione interacted with each other in his world.

"Well yeah I guess so. I guess she saw something that nobody else saw in him. Don't get me wrong, Harry wasn't all that bad! He was a Gryffindor after all. Even though he argued with Hermione a lot, he always had her back when somebody would tease her, especially when it was Malfoy." Ginny finished.

"That's good to hear, that she wasn't picked on, that your Harry at least made sure nobody messed with her." Harry commented.

"Do you think you could have liked Hermione as more than just a friend if given the chance?" Ginny asked him curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, I can't. She's... It's impossible."

Ginny just smiled slightly as Harry stopped talking and stared into space, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why don't you tell me about your Hermione? And I'll tell you if theirs much difference between them? Maybe that'll help you not be so awkward around her now that you know that she likes you." Ginny teased Harry as he blushed even more.

"I'm not!" Harry retorted, but Ginny just rolled her eyes not believing Harry's words. Harry just huffed in annoyance.

"My best friend Hermione Jean Granger is the most extremely smart and clever best witch that I've ever known. Hermione tends to be the rational and realistic one of the group. That is Ron and me, we were called 'the golden trio'. Though Hermione usually is very bossy and down to earth, she still can become very emotional sometimes.

I met Hermione and Ron on the Hogwarts Express in my first year, but we didn't become friends until Ron and I saved her from a mountain troll - a danger she only faced because Ron made her cry and run to the bathroom where the troll eventually went.

Hermione has develop into a strong person from when we first met, she has a weak spot for the mistreatment of others, whether they be humans or house elves and she is a perfectionist and an over-achiever, and is the only one apart from Ron and I to have ever read, or even opened, Hogwarts, a History." Harry finished and Ginny gave Harry a huge grin.

"You sure know a lot about her."

"Of course I do, she's my best friend." Harry said with pride.

"Well, the 'golden trio' here has always been Neville, Ron, and Harry. Not that the three ignored Hermione or anything, it was the fact that Harry refused to have Hermione hang around them and be in their clique. Harry assumed that Hermione would try to make them study and not pull pranks and tricks with Fred and George.

Hermione is still very bossy and down to earth and emotional. Hermione didn't become friends with Harry till their fourth year. Hermione was trying to make Harry jealous by going to the Yule ball with Victor Krum, it didn't work out though, Harry didn't care, he had already asked Cho Chang's youngest sister Hotaru, a Gryffindor, they were in the same year and Harry had a huge crush on her. Anyway Victor Krum had canceled with Hermione at the last minute, he was going to the ball with a girl named Fleur Delacour, I think she works for my brother Bill at Gringotts bank.

I think Harry felt bad for her and canceled his date with Hotaru and went with Hermione instead. Hotaru was furious! But she got over it quickly, she went with some guy from Drumstrang. Ever since then they were best friends, but not in the way Hermione wanted it to be.

Hermione is a strong person, but she just needs to show it more, she still has a weak spot for the mistreatment of others, humans and house elves and she is still a perfectionist and an over-achiever. Since Hermione kept bugging Harry about Hogwarts, a History. He's read the whole thing twice to shut her up." Ginny smiled in thought.

"I think he loved her." Harry whispered.

Ginny looked up shocked at Harry's words. "_What_?"

"I think he loved Hermione." Harry repeated standing up straighter as he watched his twin siblings run towards them.

Kimberly's minty eyes sparkled in a optimistic way when she reached Harry, her red auburn hair put into two long curly ponytails, she had gotten dressed in a cute little yellow dress that had red flowers decorated over it with yellow sandals. Her brother- Alec who had short red auburn hair that he jelled to spike up at the front (probably from Draco), his mint colored eyes was full of excitement, he was bouncing up and down again next to his sister. He was wearing a yellow shirt that read 'my daddy is cooler than yours', wearing brown slacks and white sneakers.

"Harry, Daddy and Mum are taking us to Olivander's to get you a new wand!" Alec said excitedly.

"Oh man, I had forgot all about my wand!" Harry said running his hand threw his already messy hair.

"That's why daddy remembered for you. Daddy said that one of your friends could join, and then everybody argued because everybody wanted to come and then finally Neville was picked to join you." Kimberly finished rocking her feet back and forth as she smiled up shyly towards Ginny.

"Are you Draco's girlfriend?" Kimberly asked her making Ginny blush.

"Uhm, yes." Ginny replied.

"How did that happen exactly?" Harry asked her curiously making Ginny blush more.

"A story for another time. I should be going." Ginny replied walking back to the house.

"I guess I'll just ask Draco!" Harry called after her. Ginny just stuck out her tongue at Harry and walked on.

"She's funny like Draco." Alec said grinning.

"Yeah, I suppose she is." Harry replied back grinning along with Alec.

* * *

When Harry stepped out of the fire place in Flourish and Blotts Severus grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him out of the store before everybody else could come out the fireplace.

"What's going on?" Harry asked annoyed at being manhandled.

"There is a lot to fix all around the Ministry. After the way everybody was treated by Fudge and Umbridge by your friends and family, you have to be very cautions now, especially with Mr. Longbottom around. Scrimgeour has recently been placed as the new Minister of Magic now and he's been trying any way he can to talk to Longbottom, so just try your best to be on guard and notice your surroundings Harry if we get separated, which, I'm sure will not happen, but in any case be on your best behavior."

"I will." Harry replied.

"I will what?"

"I promise I will be on my best behaviour and notice my surroundings, sir." Harry said somewhat sarcastically.

"Severus, shall do Harry." Severus replied sighing as he dust off Harry's black hooded jacket.

"Severus." Harry whispered as Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder encouragingly.

"There you two are! Shall we?" Lily said holding Kimberly's hand as Alec raced off to hold his fathers' hand. Neville came up by Harry's side grinning sheepishly.

In Diagon Alley, many windows were full of all manner of jokes, novelties, gags and games, but other windows displayed gifts, artwork, exotic clothing and unusual gadgets. Harry often saw full page ads in the Daily Prophet for Weasley Wizard Wheezes now just abbreviated to "WWW" with their own logo of animated exploding letters. Business, thought a pleased Harry, must be good for the Weasley twins.

Harry wondered who gave Fred and George the money to start their business; was it this worlds Harry or an investor? Whomever it was that helped start this joke shop, made one of the best decisions ever.

"We've got to visit Fred and George in their joke shop before we leave, their products are brilliant! That is if it's okay with Professor Snape." Neville asked as Harry looked up at Severus hopefully.

"I don't see why not, Severus, that they shouldn't." Lily said to her husband.

"Oh I want to go look Daddy!" Alec said bouncing up and done, which seems to happen only when he was excited about something, Harry noticed.

"Me to!" Kimberly said just as eager as her brother.

"We shall see." Severus replied.

They all started walking up in the direction of Olivander's for Harry's wand.

Once inside Mr. Olivander could not be seen anywhere.

"Hello?" Lily called.

Suddenly the wand maker appeared in front of them.

"Can I help you?" The wand maker asked surveying everyone.

"Er, I'm here to get my new wand." Harry told him nervously.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape informed me that you would be arriving here momentarily. As I recall your wand was made of one fine Yew Dragon hair string, your wand was ideal for jinxes and hexes just like your grandfather …am I right? Mr Olivander asked him.

Harry frowned. _'Yew Dragon hair string?'_

"Ummm…yeah…that's right…" Lily said, eying Harry uncertain.

"And Mr. Longbottom, Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Hows your wand doing for you?"

"Good sir." Neville replied as Harry eyes widen. '_That's my wand!'_

"Harry's core might have changed now that he's getting older since he's last been here." Severus commented giving Harry a knowing look.

"Anyway," Mr. Olivander walked to one of the shelves and pulled out one of the wands, as if Seveerus hadn't said a word "try this one." He said, giving the wand to Harry.

Harry took the wand, gave it a wave and suddenly the glass on the windows shattered.

"Oh, no, no, no, that's not right," Mr. Olivander frowned. inspecting Harry with his head turned to the side; he pulled a wand out from under the front desk.

"This one is a Willow, just like your mothers wand 10 1/4, swishy nice wand for charm work."

Harry reached out to touch the wand, but before he could the wand moved away from Harry hurriedly and back into the box closing itself shut.

"I guess not." Mr. Olivander replied putting the box away.

The twins thought the whole thing was hilarious as they were laughing amongst themselves.

"Ah lets try Mahogany, same core as your fathers, 11 inches, pliable excellent for transfiguration."

Harry took the wand and gave it swish only to have the wand burst into tiny bits of shredded wood and dust.

"Er, sorry." Harry said perplexed, everybody else in the room was just shocked.

"Curious, quite curious indeed." Mr. Olivander whispered to himself.

'_Deja vu'_

"What's curious?" Harry asked him, but he was gone as Mr. Olivander had went to search for another wand way in the back of the room.

"_Harry, you blew up that wand! _That could only mean that you have too much magic stored up inside of you, you don't even _need_ a wand! You can just do wandless magic by just _saying_ a spell." Neville exclaimed looking quite awed.

"Here, try this one, It's made of Oak with Hippogrif talon, compatible with jinxes, Veela hair, great with charms, and also has a Phoenix feather- but it's not from the same phoenix as Mr. Longbottoms. No this Phoenix feather so happens to be from the owner of the Legendary Merlin himself." Mr. Olivander said handing him the wand.

As soon as Harry touched the wand it glowed a golden bright light, it danced around his hand and all over his body, making his hair stand on end.

"Looks like that's the right one for you mate!" Neville said, thumping Harry on the back when it was over.

"The whole wizarding world should expect great things from you Mr. Potter, good thing you are on the side of the light. Mr. Longbottom will surely need your help in this war." Mr. Olivander exclaimed making Harry feel nerve racked, but thrilled about the experience he just went through with his wand and new found information about being able to do wandless magic. _If_ that were true.

Severus paid for Harry's wand and led everybody out the shop.

"Severus why don't you let Harry and Neville go to the Weasley's joke shop while we get the twins some new books." Lily suggested, Severus looked like he was going to disagree, but Lily gave him a pointed look and he ended up agreeing.

The twins pouted. "Don't worry, I'll be bring you guys something back." Harry said to them making them instantly cheer up.

"Meet back with us at Flourish and Blotts in thirty minutes or I'll come after you two." Severus said warningly.

"Yes sir." Both Harry and Neville said together racing off.

"Oi!" said a familiar voice from up front once Harry and Neville walked into the shop. Harry turned and saw George smiling at them and pulling Harry into a painful bear hug.

"Harry, nice to meet you mate. I heard about your situation from Dad, Neville, and Ron."

George turned his attention to Neville and eyed his black cap and smirked. "You still wearing that silly hat? You're not as incognito as you think, mate!", said George fondly. He added, seeing Harry looking around, "Fred is trying to figure how to fix a problem in one of our latest inventions, I'll take you there."

Neville and Harry followed George past the customers, behind a counter and opened a door in the back. They entered a roomy office with two ornate desks, a sitting area and a wall of file cabinets. Sitting at the far desk was Fred Weasley hunched over a large parchment he was reading while taking notes on another parchment. His desk was crowded with letters, forms, ledgers and books but was fairly orderly. Fred looked up.

"Harry!" Fred cried happily and he ran around his desk and hugged Harry warmly. "I never thought I'd see you, and Neville, you haven't been to Diagon in a long while."Fred clapped Neville on his back, George grinned at them happily.

"No," Neville said, "Not since May with what happened to Harry and all."

"Is it true Harry? You came from another universe? That's what Dad said!" Fred asked.

"I'll tell you Mum didn't believe a word of it, but it's got to be true since your here and all." George smirked in thought.

"I really don't know much about it myself, but yea it's true. I received a locket from my godfather and landed myself here." Harry replied shrugging.

"We were best mates in your world to weren't we Harry?" Fred asked him.

"Course, in my world I was the one that invested you the money to make your joke shop." Harry commented.

Both twins grinned at each other. "Our Harry got his father to invest in us, along with his godfather. Bloody brilliant really."

Fred's face got serious as he spoke. "I was ready to say good riddance to the whole ministry, corrupt, lazy, power mad and self serving. Who needs a Ministry like that? But when George and I went back to the Order of the Phoenix Kingsley told us something that makes sense. He said we need to have Neville's back, that we couldn't abandon him when he needs everybody in the Order the most in this war. I don't know if I can actually make a difference but I do know one thing for certain. Now that the _golden trio_ is back together, things are going to be much more effective."

"Yeah, especially now that theirs _two_ 'boy-who-lived' on Voldemorts hands." Neville grinned triumphantly at Harry.

"_Bloody hell!" _Both twins said shocked, forgetting to flinch when Neville had said Voldemort's name.

Harry smiled, "Of course, we are diffidently going to need Hermione's help."

"We should go before Snape has a fit about us being gone to long." Neville replied.

The twins grinned at Harry, they hugged again and George walked Harry and Neville back into the main shop floor. Neville pulled out his black cap hat, put it on and pursed his lips when George howled with laughter.

Undeterred, Neville pulled the brim over his forehead. George came over and shook his hand saying,

"So long Harry. Hey Neville, here's a parting gift. And you to Harry" George handed Neville a small box with a picture of a flame on the outside and Harry a tiny red silk bag with a string holding it together. "Muggle matches." explained George to Neville.

"For what purpose?" Neville asked waving the box of matches. George walked Neville and Harry toward the front door. "For what you ask?", said George, "To burn your hat, of course."

"Oh _hilarious_ George!" Neville said sarcastically pretending to laugh.

"I got you some toffee, it makes your tongue grow, it's genius! I'm not sure if you used it in your world or not?" George asked him as Harry grinned at him.

"Oh yea, I have! Thanks George." Harry said happily.

"No problem Harry it's my-"

**BOOM**

"Oh, bloody FUCK!" Neville said as he watched the Quidditch building crash down as whatever the explosion was, hit the building.

"It's Death Eaters! _Run for your life!" _A passerby yelled running away._  
_

_"Seal the entrance!" _Screamed one of the black robed Death Eater of many._ "Kill the non-supporters of our Dark Lord!"_


	10. Anxiety

**Rating: **NC-17

**Parings**: Lily/Severus Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Neville/Luna Draco/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Blackeyepeas- Anxiety

**Special Thanks To:** JWOHPfan, Celestialuna, mangagirl18, Wizard's Knight(you are hilarious), EvanescentRomance(Thanks for _**all**_ those reviews), Patamon32, Ginriku, angelinvestigationsfan, phoenixgirl83, Xenia Marvolo, tina123, The Queen of Confusion, Meeh-san, SpikeyStar, pstibbons (thanks for trying), Selene Malfoy Lupin

**Author: **Brightsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Ten**

**Anxiety**

**BOOM**

"Oh, bloody FUCK!" Neville said as he watched the Quidditch building crash down as whatever the explosion was, hit the building.

"It's Death Eaters! _Run for your life!"_

_"Seal the entrance!" _Screamed one of the black robed Death Eater of many._ "Kill the non-supporters of our Dark Lord!"_

"Where are we going to go for are Quidditch stuff now? Of all the bloody fucking places to attack!" Neville said livid pulling out his wand.

Harry felt a mixture of hilarity and anxiety at the whole situation. Hilarity for Neville's use of language and anxiety for what they were going to do. Harry and Neville were both quite a distance away from Flourish and Blotts and if the Death Eaters sealed all the entrances then there would be no help from the Ministry or the Order.

"Harry?" Neville raised curious eyes to Harry as Fred came up at George's side, wand ready.

"Uh huh," Harry said counting how many Death Eaters were marching towards them. It was approximately seven or eight of them at the most.

"I know this might be silly, but do you have any idea what we should do?" Fred and George looked at Neville bewildered.

"What? Do you think that's weird?" Neville asked Fred and George.

Harry smirked. "We have to fight of course," Harry turned towards Neville, Fred, and George, "until some help comes, we need to stop as many Death Eaters from hurting innocent people. I think that these guys are just distractions, because there are so few of them."

"_Distraction from what?"_ Both twins said together.

"That's what I don't know." Harry replied finally brining out his wand.

"You can help me fight them. You're the only one who I can really count on Harry, the only one I trust enough to put everything into saving the wizarding world with me. I need to know that you have my back." Neville said to Harry.

"You know I will always have your back, Neville, here and in my own world." Harry said sincerely.

Neville nodded. "No offense Fred and George."

"None taken."

"Look! It's ickle baby Potter! I thought I killed you?" one of the hooded figures crowed.

Harry snarled."Bellatrix! _Redcuto_!"

"Harry!" Harry's concentration was broken by Neville as one of the few Death Eaters whom had started to crowned around them from every direction, sent a Cruciatus Curse at Harry.

Harry ducked as the curse ended up shattering one of the windows the Weasley's joke shop. You could hear the customers that were still in the shop screaming in fear.

"We're just sitting ducks here." Harry said to Neville throwing a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters whom simply blocked it.

"Right, we need to split up." Neville said.

"Right." Both twins said together heading towards the left throwing hexes and curses and Neville went to the right.

"That's not what I was going to suggest, but whatever." Harry replied throwing up a protego shield as Bellatrix was determined to torture Harry.

"Bellatrix you _idiotic_ woman! Get _Longbottom_! The Dark Lord doesn't give a _rats ass_ about Potter! You can have your fun with him later!"

Harry didn't have time to react as he watched the horror in front of him as the Death Eater which he assumed was Dolohov by the sound of his voice, kill a women with her children when she was trying to defend herself and her kids against two Death Eaters that had came their way, they were murdered within seconds along with her children. Dolohov then used a spell to show the dark mark in the clouds.

Harry was seeing red, how could that man be so... so _heartless!_

"_Don't tell me what to do Dolohov!"_ Bellatrix snapped turning towards him forgetting all about Harry, "Dolohov? _Dolohov what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"_ Bellatrix asked as Dolohov was clutching his throat as if he was choking knocking his mask off, you could see his face was starting to turn a light purple as if he couldn't breath.

Harry was breathing heavily, both of his hands were clenched in fists at his sides and his eyes were starting to turn to a _very_ dark green instead of its bright emerald ones.

"It's the boy!"

Harry vaguely heard somebody shout his name before he felt himself being blasted threw a window. All thoughts gone as he blacked out.

Harry slowly became aware that he was lying on the floor. His head was propped up in someone's lap, and someone, presumably the same person whose lap his head inhabited, was gently shaking him and what sounded like 'ennervate' spell preformed on him.

"Harry! Harry say something!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Remus Lupin bent down over him, concern wrinkling his forehead.

Running his right hand threw his own hair Harry sat up frowning in pain."Ugh... that bitch."

Remus smiled uncertainly, like he wasn't sure Harry was one hundred percent there.

"I'm okay, Remus." Harry said sluggishly as Remus helped him up and handed him is fallen glasses. The logical side of Harry's brain, what little there was of it left after being thrown into a glass window was telling him that since Remus was here before him, then the Order must have found their way into Diagon Alley before the Death Eaters could seal the place up.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you scared me. I thought you were dead." Remus said checking to see if Harry really was okay.

"I'm _fine_." Harry said moving away as he looked out the shattered window and watched the other members of the Order looking like they were wining against the on slot of Death Eaters.

"Harry, you were just _blasted threw a window _and you were knocked _unconscious_ for about five minutes at the most." Remus said looking worried.

"Why are you guys still fighting the Death Eaters? I mean I thought it was just a few of them, not-"

"Did you just hear me Harry?" Remus asked annoyed at Harry's lack of caring of his well-being.

"Yeah, I heard you, _so what_, it's not important-"

"_You were blasted threw a window!_ That's pretty _important_ to me Harry Potter! You could have been in a coma or-"

Harry just walked out of the building threw the shattered window and into the action with Remus calling after him. Harry didn't mean to be rude, but he just couldn't deal with a hysterical werewolf.

"Harry, what are you doing?" yelled James when he saw Harry wondering around on his own looking ragged, _"get back against the wall! You're just going to get yourself hurt!"_

_'Gee thanks for the faith Dad'_

"_No_," Harry snapped back, "I can help." Harry threw curses at the remaining two Death Eaters that were fighting Tonks.

The Death Eater closest to Harry advanced on him. The black long bushy dirty hair poking around the hood, and girly laughter identified the Death Eater as Bellatrix Lestrange. Using his seeker skills Harry managed to dodge the curses being thrown at him, but he was able to do little in the matter of offense. Lestrange sent a cutting curse that grazed the side of Harry's abdomen. Harry waited for the pain that was sure to come, but never did. The graze faded away as soon as it had came.

'_What the bloody hell?'_

"_Stupefy!"_ James shouted at Bellatrix stunning her, but was soon distracted again as another Death Eater came at James throwing hexes and curses at him.

Harry touched his stomach threw his torn jacket and shirt in wonder, but something else caught his attention as he saw Neville out of the corner of his eye cowering under the assault of a lone Death Eater. Neville was twitching and, although it was too loud in the noise of panicked wizards and witches, screaming; a clear sign that Neville was being held under the Curciatus. Harry ran around behind the Death Eater avoiding stray curses.

"_Expelliarmus!_ _Reducto!_" shouted Harry with his wand. The Death Eaters wand flew out of his hand just as the blasting curse sent the Death Eater flying into the wall. He fell onto the floor unconscious and a trail of blood ran down the sides of the golden mask.

"You okay?" Harry held out his wand hand as Neville nodded his head and accepted the help. He was twitching, but he was going to be alright.

"Thanks Harry."

Neville's eyes however gotten wide at something behind Harry. Harry turned around wand ready to whomever it was.

"Lu-Lucius." Harry stammered the name in surprise, it seemed wrong to call the man Mr. Malfoy, what with Draco being his friend/cousin, but he didn't know what Lucius loyalties were with him, or Neville. "What—what are you doing here? Are you one of _them_?" Harry asked finally taking notice of Lucius Malfoy's attire. He was dressed just liked the Death Eaters, without his mask on.

The elder Malfoy looked at both Neville and him grimly, "I've come to take you two back to Order away from danger."

"What? But—"

Harry didn't know what to do; he couldn't just _leave, _not with some of the Death Eaters still lose and he still didn't know if Severus and his mother and his siblings were alright.

Lucius took a step forward towards him and Harry nearly took an involuntary step back.

"No buts," Lucius grabbed Harry's wrist, "it's time to go, grab Neville's arms before the portkey activates." Harry did as he was told as Lucius pulled out a parchment.

The portkey worked as all others did, jerking Harry roughly behind the navel making him feel nauseous as he traveled from one point to another. The moment the portkey deposited them in their location mere seconds later Harry buckled to the ground, knees striking the stone floor of their destination hard and he felt ready to retch.

"Harry?" It was Neville's, worried voice that brought him out of his trance as slowly stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just hate portkeys." Harry mumbled looking around to see that they were in the living room of Grimmauld Palace.

Lucius Malfoy motioned for them to follow him out the room as he lead them through the halls down towards the basement where the kitchen was. As Harry started walking down the steps to the kitchen, he could hear Severus voice which sounded angry and _hysterical_?

"....was meant to have been checked! Standard procedure! Someone, some lazy, idiotic, fucking _bastard_ didn't make sure the alarm and blocking shields were put up when it would have been pretty fucking _obvious_ that it was tampered with!"

"_Severus, please calm down!"_ Lily said just as upset.

"I promised under _oath_ that I would protect-"

"We have to trust in Harry! We have to trust that he knows what he's doing and that he's fine. The Order should be there in a matter of seconds! So should Albus!"

"I'm going to fucking find out who fucked up so I can kill them! They're going-"

"Well such language Severus!" Lucius said quite amused.

Severus flushed in embarrassment, but got over it as he went and checked Harry to see if he was wounded.

Neville was grinning madly despite the situation.

"Neville are you okay? You're shaking." Lily asked Neville while Harry was trying to get away from Severus, I mean honestly, the man was making a big deal out of nothing!

"I'm fine." Neville said weakly, but Lily wasn't buying it.

Harry looked very pale, but other than that he was fine, Severus concluded as he ran his hand threw Harry's hair, slightly relieved. Harry had to admit that he welcomed the fatherly gesture.

"Lucius, did anybody see you bring Harry and Mr. Longbottom here?" Severus asked without looking at him, knowing that Lucius was probably smirking in amusement at his behavior.

"Most likely." Lucius replied making Severus stare at him in confusion.

"Yes that's right Severus, I can no longer be a _spy_ for the Dark Lord." Lucius said smugly.

Severus looked very angry. "Tell me Lucius, when and if somebody from the Order gets kidnapped by the Dark Lord's -"

"I WILL NOT SUBJECT MYSELF TO _HIM_ ANYMORE! I WILL NOT HAVE _MY_ FAMILY PUT IN DANGER!" Lucius shouted, very out of character.

"_We all have to make sacrifices that we don't like, Lucius!"_ Severus said just as livid as Lucius.

"Harry, Neville, come with me _now_." Lily said leaving no room for argument.

Harry and Neville hurried after her, not really wanting to have to hear anymore than they had to about Lucius personal life and the shouting match that was surely to come between Severus and Lucius.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch..geeze Severus you should have been born with _tits_!"

Neville covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter, Harry was just shocked that those words even formed out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth. Now Harry knew where Draco got it from.

Lily's face flushed red in embarrassment as she hurried away from the kitchen and threw the halls.

Harry barely heard Severus say the '_muffliato_' spell, then everything was silent in the kitchen. Neville was full out grinning at Harry in pure amusement.

"Harry, Neville!" Lily called after them, but not to loudly so that the portraits wouldn't start screaming.

"You know, Snape has been a lot more interesting now since you've been here." Neville replied walking along side Harry.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked him confused as they started descending up the stairs after Harry's mother.

Neville smirked. "Never in my life I have I even heard Snape use language like that." Neville lowered his voice so that Lily wouldn't hear, "He's changed dramatically since you've got here, it's like he's a totally different person. The Snape _I know_ would have never been upset about the fact that you were in danger. He looked really worried about _you_."

Harry swallowed. "I know what you mean, Severus, in my world, he wouldn't have cared. It's really weird and I'm still not use to it." Harry admitted as Lily stopped them in front of the door of the bedroom which Harry had shared with Ron on the second floor in his own world.

"Harry in about an hour I want you down stairs, I'll send Kreatcher after you, but for now you are to stay in your room. Neville, your father will be here at any moment to take you home, so I want you to follow me so I can get you some potions and get you cleaned up." Lily said sternly to them.

Neville sighed and gave Harry a smile smile. "Later than, mate."

"Yeah, later, Neville." Harry said reluctantly as his mother lead Neville towards the third floor.

When Harry opened the door, he was greeted by an ecstatic four-year-old. Harry smiled closing the door behind him. Alec hugged Harry around his waist.

"Hey Alec." Harry sounded worn out even to himself. "How's it goin', little bro?"

"Hi big bro." Alec grinned sheepishly releasing Harry, even though Harry could tell that he was tired. "Kimberly and me made macaroni snow flakes. It got in my hair."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled at him,"Was it fun?"

"Yep, Kimberly fell asleep though." Alec nodded towards Kimberly whom was sprawled out on one of the twin beds softly snoring.

Harry laughed. "She must have been really tired."

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay up and make sure you were okay, Kim did to, but she fell asleep, I didn't though."

Harry smiled sadly down at him. "I'm glad you're okay, Harry." Alec replied yawning.

Harry found a weary smile, pressed it onto his lips. "I'm glad you're okay to, Alec." A big goofy grin plastered itself on Alec's face.

* * *

Making his way back downstairs, Harry knew he was going to get in trouble for taking so long to talk to James about what had happened today. He just didn't feel like having another unpleasant conversation about his behavior and how irresponsible and irrational he was.

Harry sighed and made his way to the room where he knew James was waiting on him.

"Yes, I _know _he could have gotten _kidnapped_ or even _killed _Potter!" The raised voice caught Harry's attention. Severus was angry. He didn't like it when Severus was angry, even when it wasn't directed at him. Severus was really scary when he was angry, Harry noticed when he and Lucius were having their shouting match.

Harry stepped closer to the door.

"James, I know it's hard, but you have to let Harry figure things out for himself. How is he going to be a strong leader if you are going to be there to do everything for him?" Lily asked him quietly.

"And what if he can't do it? What if the stress gets to him like it's getting to _Longbottom_? What if this whole thing makes him insane?"

"James, he's not _Neville Longbottom_, he's not _our_ son. This boy, he's much more independent and stronger, he's not weak, he's not some fragile glass doll that can break. He's 'the chosen one' sadly to say. He's already a soldier, he can take whatever life gives him." Lily said speaking stronger than before.

Harry felt sad-affection towards his mother.

Harry heard James sigh loudly. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and shaky. "I just don't want him to get hurt. It's not that I don't trust your judgment Lily..."

"It's that you don't trust anyone when it comes to taking care of Harry." Severus finished."We know, Potter."

Swallowing Harry softly knocked on the door.

Lily was the one to open the door to let him in, the room looked like a private office. There was a desk in front and two cushioned chairs in front of it. It didn't look very welcoming at all. It kind of reminded him of the dungeons.

"Harry, Severus and I are going to let you and your father talk-"

"Twenty minuets tops." Severus cut in.

"and then we are all going to go home, okay?" Harry nodded hid head in understanding.

Lily gave Harry a small smile and James a warning glare before walking out the door along with her husband, shutting the door behind them.

James was sitting in front of the edge the brown oak desk, arms folded to his chest as he stared at Harry as if he was trying to figure him out.

It was a very awkward silence for Harry as he was still standing in the middle of the room, just waiting for his father to explode at any second now. I mean how long could the man just sit there and stare at him?

"So are we going to start talking or are we waiting for you to develop some form of _telepathy_?" Harry asked sarcastically baiting his father.

Wrong move.

"_You could have died!_" James shouted standing up."_I'm supposed to take care of you, damn it!_ That's my job. _My job!_ It's always been my job! I'm the one that's supposed to protect you!" James advanced on Harry, who seemed like he was trying to find a way to just blend into the furniture.

"Fuck you." Harry grates out between clenched teeth. He's shaking so hard, and James can see it as he comes closer. James heart hurt, worse than it did when he saw his son fall threw the veil.

"Fuck you and your _job_. It's _my_ job to defeat Voldemort! To rid him of this world, _my_ world!You can't always be there to protect me from the _big bad evil world_!"

Harry wished everything he said wasn't coming out sounding so petulant and childish. He was probably proving to James that he was just an immature little brat. And all Harry desperately wanted was for his father to like him.

"_Dammit Harry!_ You've got to live for me! You _have_ to. I need you to be _alive_. _The parent is not suppose to out live their children!"_ James said fiercely.

"Dad." Harry could barely hold on at the dip in his voice. At the shaky breath, sharp intake. Because if he cries, if he lets just one tear slip, they'll both know. They'll both know he's broken, he's scared, he's terrified. Unfortunately, a sob _did_ escapes past Harry's lips, bubbling thickly out of his throat. He sounds like he's dying, which only made James pull Harry into a hug.

"I can't let you die, Harry. I can't watch it happen again." James whispered letting his chin fall on top of Harry's head. Harry wrapped him in his arms, holding his father tight as if he was afraid James was going to leave him, which he wouldn't blame him for the way he was talking to him.

"I'm a selfish bastard Harry. Thats why your mother and I divorced. I'll probably always will be, so get used to it. But I can promise you that my selfishness is tempered. My way will always be the one that keeps you as safe as you'll let me."

"You're not a selfish bastard." Harry whispered trying to stop his tears from coming down.

James snorted and kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry accepted the affectionate touch without complaint, he delighted in being able to talk to his father again, to confine in him.

"So I guess congratulations are in order," James said releasing Harry and his smile widened as Harry whipped his eyes and scowled at him.

"After you just yelled at me about being _irresponsible_?"

"Oh come on, your old man was just mad at you for risking your life. I'm over it now!" James said still smiling has Harry's scowl deepened.

"I think you've been cooped up at home by yourself for way too long." Harry replied.

"I'm insanely good-looking. Almost ridiculously so, in fact, I don't live alone, _I have a girlfriend_."

Harry looked away rolling his eyes, a reluctant grin pulling at his lips. _'Of course he does.'_

"Unfortunately, I've been talking to _Snape_ about you and he's put some perspective in place for me about you. I don't want you to think that I think of you as a _replacement_ for my own son, you are not, nobody could ever replace him. I'll always love my son, but you; legally, biologically related or not, you _are_ my son and I'm going to treat you as such. Since your biological parents are not here to take care of you, I will for them in their place." James said with sincerity to Harry.

It took a moment longer than it should but Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Quit being such a chick, Dad." James grinned at his son pulling him into a noogie.

"_A chick huh?"_

Harry finally felt happy that his father, James Potter, finally excepted him for who he was and not of his son. He was going to have to thank Severus for that.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for waiting.


	11. Some Might Say

**Rating: **NC-17

**Parings**: Lily/Severus Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Neville/Luna Draco/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Oasis: Some Might Say

**Special Thanks To: **JWOHPfan**, **Celestialuna**, **wandamarie**, **APWBD, kyo anime, Emrald Eyes, phoenixgirl83, Ginriku, SpikyStar, Christina109, PhoenixGryffindor, Severus Addicted, Meeh-san

**Author: **Birghtsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Some Might Say**

Harry looked up from his laptop for a moment, as once again there was a knock at his door, and of course it was Severus for the fifth time that night.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked. His voice was heavy and calm; there was no hysteria of grief, no burden of guilt. Just Severus checking on Harry in his room as he went and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I'm fine, you're kinda freaking me out though. You don't have to keep checking on me every five minutes, literally." Harry said bemused setting the silver laptop down beside him taking a real great interest in the other Harry's things.

The guy kind of seemed like a nerd which was pretty odd seeing as everybody was making him out to be some kind of prankster, not a book worm, which he had a lot of. Why was it he didn't get along with Hermione again?

Although Harry's words was not amusing to Severus, he couldn't shake the grim smile upon his face. "Why must you be so impatient?"

Harry blinked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Severus sighed looking down at his hands. Severus couldn't expect Harry's walls to crumble over night and they were definitely going to have to talk about Harry's hero complex…but Severus knew that no matter what he said to Harry about today's events, Harry was most likely going to get angry and become distant. So Severus tried to think of different topics that he needed to bring up before the day ended, to get it off his chest.

Harry thought a grumpy, aggressive, Severus was bad. Looks like a worried, protective Severus was worse.

Severus looked back at Harry and stared at his now slightly broken glasses. He was going to have to get Harry new ones. And most likely a new prescription, eye contacts would be much better.

"Have you worn those glasses all your life?" Severus asked him.

Harry looked taken back at the abrupt question. "Er... yea I suppose. My, my aunt and uncle always said that I was not worth their time, that I had to just deal with the ones I owned." Harry mumbled back.

Severus frowned disapprovingly. "You are very much worth it Harry. You are going to get your eyes checked and are most likely going to have to wear eye contacts, but that discussion is for another time." Severus stopped and looked at Harry's flushing face.

"You don't have to...waste money on me... I can see fine in the ones I have." Harry whispered to him and ducked his head down feeling really embarrassed by Severus words.

"I must admit, this side of you is quite hilarious." Harry scowled and threw his pillow at Severus whom merrily caught it with no effort, a small smile on his face. That was one thing that Severus knew he was going to love about Harry, the way he would get embarrassed over any type of sentimental moment.

"You don't seem to understand the situation that you are in." Harry looked at Severus confused.

"You are in _my _care, you are living in _my _house, and you are _my _step-son, which makes you _my _responsibility-"

"Which wouldn't have happened if I hadn't landed here! _You don't have to_-"

"Yes I _do _Harry, regardless if you came here by _accident _or not. I will not have you put in constant danger while you are in my home. I will _not_ stand for it. Your father might be able to put up with your stubbornness and your hot temper, but not in my house."

"What?! " Harry was about to object but Severus cut in.

"Whatever happened in your world, leave it there. You are in a totally different one altogether, things run differently here. As of now, you are not allowed to even breath air with out my say so. You. Are. Grounded."

Harry's mouth was wide open in shock. "For _what_? It wasn't my fault that the Death Eaters attacked!" Harry said outraged.

"I heard all the tales about what happened this evening, one which you could have prevented from happening. Remus Lupin was set out to retrieve you and instead I find Lucius at your wake. You were suppose to stay _out _of danger and instead you run right smack in the middle of it!" Severus said standing up off of Harry's bed, irritated at Harry's lack of caring of his well-being.

_"There were people out there being tortured-"_

"And there were Order members handling it Harry! Even the ministry arrived! You can't possibly believe that you alone can handle what's out there on your own? You have a lot to learn Harry, you can't do everything by yourself, it doesn't hurt to ask for a helping hand, it doesn't hurt to depend on others than yourself."

Harry bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Severus. Severus just didn't understand.

"I don't want any of family and friends to get hurt because of me. V- _the Dark Lord _and his supporters has always been out to get me and in trying to they always seem to use the people that I care about the most and then I feel like its my fault when they end up getting hurt or even worse, dead."

"Harry-" Severus sounded exhausted and still slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry Severus. You can send me back to where I belong if you want. I won't be mad, I know I'm making things much worse being here." Harry quietly told Severus and their eyes truly locked for the first time since Severus walked into Harry's room that night.

Sighing Severus sat back down on Harry's bed and Severus did what he had been waiting to do for awhile since they came back from Diagon Alley, he grabbed Harry and wrapped him in his arm tightly hugging him while using one hand to stroke his step-son's short shaggy messy hair.

"Severus?" Harry asked after a very awkward moment of Severus hugging him. Well it did feel nice, like he was cared for, but still very awkward.

"Yes you prat?"

"Er...are you hugging me?" Harry asked weakly.

Severus did laugh at that. "Yes, I guess I am, I'm allowed to am I not?"

"Er yea I suppose." Harry said awkwardly as Severus finally stopped hugging him and pulled him back a few inches so that Severus could look at Harry's face, he cupped Harry's chin gently in his hands.

Severus looked at him very sternly. "Harry you need to understand that I could never let you leave now. You are just as much as my biological son than you are my step-son. I'm trying my best to make you feel as such, I really am Harry. I don't want you to feel like you are a burden to me or your mother. I just wish you would listen in that thick head of yours. I care about you very much, so does your mother, don't ever think otherwise."

"Okay." Harry whispered making Severus smile and let go of Harry's chin.

Severus stood up only to find himself being crushed by Harry's hug. "I'm sorry." He heard Harry mumble.

"It's okay Harry, but you're still grounded."

Harry nodded and stepped back embarrassed about what he had just did. Why had he _hugged _him? This is _Snape_, not his parents. He may have only known him _here _for a week, if not less, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Severus wanted what was best for _him_.

"Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Severus replied closing the door behind him with a small smirk on his face. So he was making progress.

* * *

The next day was horrid. Not having slept well and having to wake up at 6:30 am for breakfast made Harry very grouchy. Severus had gave him a list of his chores for the week before he even got a chance to sit down at the table.

As soon as he could he left the table to start on the chores for the day. Harry wanted to hurry and get the day over with so that he could have some time to himself to think things over about the days he's been at this universe.

**1. Clean the loos**

**2. Clean the backyard**

**3. Dust Portraits**

**4. Organize and clean your room**

_'Clean the loos. Well, at least he didn't tell me to use a toothbrush. The backyard just needs all Alec's and Kimberly's toys out of it, dusting is no problem, and my room isn't that dirty, I haven't been in there that long.'_

Hours of non-stop cleaning later, Harry finished the bathroom upstairs, the back yard, and dusting, now he just needed to go organize his room. Man was he exhausted. Harry was already on the second floor, so he just walked down the hall into his room and laid sprawled out on his bed for a few moments, letting his tired limbs rest for a bit. After awhile Harry's eyes started to look more closely at the things that this universe Harry had owned.

Next to the brown oak desk that held a fancy silver laptop, a black guitar with a design of a lightning bolt straight across the middle, leaned up against the wall, and random pictures of his father and his friends was two black wooden speakers system on either side of a silver stereo that had CD player, castes tape, and radio.

Grinning, Harry got up off the bed and went to check out the stereo. Finding the remote on top of the left speaker Harry pressed the button to turn the stereo on and right away the radio turned on.

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_The center lights around your vanity_

_But surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)_

_'...thanks for listening to London's Best Rock FM96 that was Kansas -Carry on my wayward son..'_

Harry laughed and peered over at the alarm clock that read 2:02 p.m. Harry picked up the silver laptop and brought it with him on his bed. He could finish 'organizing' later, right now he just wanted to relax, it wasn't like the room really needed organizing anyway.

Knock Knock

Harry sighed and ran a hand shakily through his hair, causing it to stand on end at odd angles. He sat sill with his legs crossed in front of him on the bed, his laptop still on his lap. He really hoped it wasn't Severus at the door catching him slacking.

"Come in." Harry replied keeping his eyes on his laptop as Draco sluggishly walked into the room closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes Harry turned to look at his cousin.

"Can I help you?" he asked feeling awkward at being stared at.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked leaned up against Harry's door, arms folded to his chest.

Harry gave him a withering look. "If I wasn't do you think I'd be here right now?"

"Yes," Draco answered immediately, "Uncle Severus would make sure of that... and your overbearing father and Black and Lupin and-"

"Okay, so I probably would be. Seriously though, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say Potter, I mean if I got blasted against a building window, I would be fine to. I'm just that miraculous as you boy wonder." Draco commented irritated.

Harry chuckled; it was so easy to get a rise out of Draco. He stopped when he saw the glare Draco was directing at him.

Harry could tell even then by looking at Draco that he was finding Harry just as annoying, just as grating and infuriating. Both too stubborn to even consider that their reasons could be the same as each other.

"Why don't you come sit or lay on my bed or something, you look uncomfortable like that." Harry suggested.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and shook his head no. "Not unless I get dinner and a movie first. Besides, you're not my type."

"Very funny." Harry replied yawning and stretching from his bed.

"By the way, could you please turn that whiny ass music off? I know you probably like that Emo crap, but please for the love of Merlin, just because our Harry died doesn't mean you have full reign over his stereo."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Draco sneered at him, such a Malfoy tread mark. "Yes he would, you didn't know him like I did. He hated it here, he hated this room, he hated Uncle Severus, he hated his siblings, he hated his-"

"Stop! Just _stop _Draco! Okay I get it, he was a cold hearted brat, but what does that have to do with me using his stereo?" Harry asked annoyed with the blonde.

"Look just forget it. I have to go home anyway. Father and mother are most likely waiting on me." Draco said opening the door to leave Harry's room.

"Draco wait!" Harry said standing up.

_"Look Potter, I said forget it-"_

"_Draco_." Harry said sternly.

Draco turned around to face Harry.

"I'm not _him _okay? Stop calling me Potter, the name is Harry, use it, unless you want me to start calling you Malfoy. Do you?"

Draco seemed to think about this and shook his head no.

"And for your information I do not listen to Emo music, AC/DC is _not _Emo, and even if I did, theirs nothing wrong with it." Harry said sticking out his tongue in a child like manner at Draco.

Harry's words and behavior earned him an eye roll and a weak shove from Draco. "Go ahead and listen to it you freakin' girl." Draco replied closing the door back as Harry turned the volume up on the stereo with the remote in pure spite.

_'I'm on the highway to hell!_

_'I'm on the highway to hell!_

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, payin' my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land'_

Harry was doing some air guitar while Draco was looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind whilst laughing at how goofy Harry looked. Harry started jumping up and down on his bed.

"You need some serious help." Draco smirked up at Harry whom had raised his left hand in the air in a rock n' roll symbol.

Draco watched his cousin covertly. He was very different from their Harry, Draco just didn't know how to describe it. His cousin was a bit more tanned and muscular than the other Harry, whom was a bit on the chubby side and pale. It was more…attitude he guessed, not the attitude that their Harry had; he talked back all the time to Severus and his mother, most likely Lupin, no this kid, he was like a bad ass or something along those lines.

"You know..." Harry started bouncing down off his bed, "some people might say that the way you're staring at me, that you are fascinated by my good lucks." Harry teased.

Draco looked intensely at Harry's sly smirking face for a long moment, almost forever, reading every square-inch of his expression. Just realizing what Harry just said Draco blushed before giving his snarky remark. "Don't flatter yourself you moron."

"Coming from a blushing guy who took quite amount of time to come up with a reply." Harry replied rolling his eyes. Harry then smiled, suddenly wondering if Draco had found a way past all his defenses, to accept him yet.

"Up yours freak." Draco sneered at him.

Well, maybe in Draco's own special way he did.

* * *

**A/N** I know it ended pretty random, sorry. I'm tired and exhausted and sick! I really tried on this chapter, hopefully you liked it? Sorry for the wait. Why do I get this funny impression that you guys want this to be a Harry/Draco instead of Hermione?


	12. Livin' On A Prayer

**Rating: **NC-17

**No Beta: **I don't have time for that kind of stuff. Sorry if it's not perfect reading.

**Parings**: Lily/Severus, Harry/OFC, Ron/Hermione(in time), Neville/Luna, Draco/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/OFC, James/OFC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Bon Jovi: Livin on a prayer

**Special Thanks To: **JWOHPfan**, **Celestialuna**, **wandamarie**, **APWBD, kyo anime, Emrald Eyes, phoenixgirl83, Ginriku, SpikyStar, Christina109, PhoenixGryffindor, Severus Addicted, Meeh-san, Reivyn Arcuri, Serlenia, jemovampriess, schwarts-rose (ooook), RosaE, truelanvender, hentai18ancilla, Sevsgirl, wandamari (You're awesome), darkorangecat, Snape Heiress, kikisgoofy, thegoldencompass, attyfan, jake88, tiffyrose, Shizu66

**Author: **Birghtsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Livin' On A Prayer**

"Draco, you're going to have to get your ass down here, I'm still learning my way around Snape's house!" Harry shouted from down the stairs.

It was the next day August 10th and Harry was apparently still grounded. Harry was supposed to be going over to Draco's house and Harry didn't quite remember his way around the house to figure out where the fireplace was, let alone how to get to Draco's humble home. Harry was still uneasy about going, but it was a strict order by Severus that he had to go. Draco was upstairs slacking behind while Harry was waiting on him.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Harry, I'll be down there to hold your hand in a minute." Draco replied with a smile walking down the stairs towards the smirking teen.

"Prat."

"Dolt."

"Why can't you two act your age? Harry I thought you were going to spend the afternoon with Draco?" Severus came walking through the halls towards Harry and Draco carrying some parchments in his left hand.

"Harry started it."

"Did not!" Harry said playfully shoving Draco.

"Did to!" Draco shoved back.

"Boys, you are tiring my patience."

"Er... I uh, forgot where the fireplace was." Harry replied shrugging whilst Draco was rolling his eyes in mirth.

"Well I'm sure Draco will lead you the way, I sent a owl off to Professor Dumbledore about accepting you into the school and you are signed up for all the same classes as Draco so go on and study!" Severus replied heading up the stairs.

Severus went on to say, "Oh and also Harry, before you go make sure you are back by lunch time. Your father wants you to have lunch with him and some of his acquaintances." Severus replied walking up the stairs.

"What acquaintances?" Harry asked him.

"I have no idea Harry, why don't you ask him when you see him today. I'm very busy today so you'll have to excuse me. Behave yourselves." Severus replied before walking away.

Harry frowned. "Come on already." Draco replied dragging Harry away towards the living room where the fireplace was kept.

"I'll go first so you can listen to me pronounce the words, that way you wont land somewhere else like the U.S or Japan." Draco replied grabbing the floo powder.

"Aww, Draco you do care. Hug?" Harry opened his arms wide, sarcastically expectant.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco rolled his eyes smirking, "Malfoy _Serpent_ Manor."

Harry frowned in thought at his behavior towards Draco as soon as Draco left. I mean sure they were apparently cousin's now, but he still didn't understand why he was so at ease with his former enemy than his own friends, which apparently he had no time for. Or maybe it was the fact that perhaps they were still grieving themselves and didn't have time for _him_?

Harry shrugged his shoulders in thought and grab the floo powder.

* * *

"So you are Lily's boy..."

Harry's head snapped over to Narcissa in uneasiness when she walked into the Malfoy's public library where Draco and Harry were studying. Another punishment by Severus on Harry's part, Draco just wanted Harry over for company.

"I hope Draco isn't being a bother, he is quite curious about you," Narcissa continued walking to their table,"you know I wondered what you looked like. I mean if you were just an exact duplicate of this universe Harry; you really don't look like him, you're much muscular than him. You have James' hair and nose but everything else reminds me of Lily." This shocked Harry even more since everyone always compared him to his father.

"I know your parents from Hogwarts of course. Your mother is a brilliant witch. I hope you have inherited her intelligence and not James. He was such a delinquent when I was still at school, but I suppose he grew up, a _little_ anyway, Lily would not have been with him otherwise. I lost contact with your father due to the divorce." Narcissa's eyes reflected a touch of sadness, but it was gone a moment later. "It's a pleasure to have finally met you Mr. Potter."

"Er...likewise Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said awkwardly, still not use to the Malfoy's friendliness towards him. I mean, weren't they supporters of Voldemort?

Narcissa bit back a chuckle. Poor Harry had no idea what he'd gotten himself into, befriending her son, Narcissa thought. Regardless, though, Harry brought out the best in Draco, and Narcissa was glad for it.

Draco smirked sheepishly at Harry whilst Mrs. Malfoy smiled warmly towards him. "Well, I'll leave you two be shall I? If you need anything, Dobby, our house elf will be more then willingly to be a service to you dears. Have fun." Mrs. Malfoy left the library.

_'Dobby? He's still their houself? Maybe they're treating him better in this universe.'_ Harry thought frowning.

"Draco, you wouldn't happen to know why I haven't heard a word from the gang would you? Or the Order?" Harry asked him somewhat nervously.

"You're honestly expecting _me _to know that?" Draco laughed humorlessly and shrugged his shoulders. "Our Harry is dead and I suppose everybody feels like you're here to replace him. They probably just need some space or are trying to give you some."

Harry frowned. "I feel like they don't want me here and if that's the case I still don't even know how to go back home... not that I've been trying to anyway." Harry muttered his hands going immediately to his family heirloom locket around his neck and underneath his plain red t-shirt.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are such a dolt sometimes...anyway, like I was saying, You-Know-Who's been busy lately," Draco said closing his potions book. "In the latest I've heard, Dad said that there was a raid on a small Muggle town called Kent. The raid in Diagon Alley was just a distraction. When the Aurors showed up, it was too late, the Death Eaters had slaughtered over half of the muggles living in that town. I think You-Know-Who is just toying with the Ministry, making them look useless and unable to protect wizards or muggles a like. You know, trying to store in fear that theirs nobody out there to save us."

"Well that's why you have the chosen ones to help out with that problem. To store in a since of security that theirs two sixteen year old's strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. To put the weight on their shoulders." Harry said sarcastically.

"Nobody is willingly to let you do this on your on Po- Harry. You're not alone on this, you need us Harry, everybody has your back, even that dolt Longbottom." Draco replied leaning back against his chair.

"Your father mentioned nothing specific about any plans in store for Neville, though?" Harry asking grimly thinking about all the slaughtering that the Death Eaters had done, hating them even more.

Draco shrugged. "Dad's not that sure on You-Know-Who's plans. Dad's not loyal to him and I think You-Know-Who could sense that. Especially now that the Death Eaters saw him bring you and Longbottom away from danger...." Draco swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

Harry frowned confused. "Is...is your dad in trouble now?"

"Of course he's in _trouble_ Potter! You-Know-Who wants him _dead_! He was saving you and Longbottom's ass and now he's gotten himself a death sentence!" Draco snapped at Harry irritated more about the whole situation then at Harry.

Harry swallowed looking down, feeling crappy.

Draco sighed not expecting Harry to back down like he had. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I just have a killer headache and this conversation is _not_ helping."

Harry slowly looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. "You know muggle headache pills is good for that time of the month to, so maybe we could go get you some to brighten your mood."

Draco smirked and made a rude gesture towards his cousin.

"I think I've done enough studying for today." Harry replied with the same fake smile plastered on his face as he closed his own potions book wanting to leave the Malfoy Mansion as soon as possible to rid himself of the guilt he was feeling.

"In fact," Harry continued, "I think I have memorized the recipes for most of the potions in Potent Potions Standard."

"Then you won't mind if I give you a little quiz." The two stared across the table at each other.

"Go ahead."

"I warn you Harry there is no Hermione Granger here to whisper hints at you."

" I said, go ahead, prat."

"Alright write down the complete ingredients list and directions for Glacialis Tempus . If you are not familiar it is a potion." Draco said sarcastically.

"A potion that temporarily freezes a person so that they believe that no time has passed. The ingredients are: Tip of a unicorn horn, the water from a glacier, three sage leaves…" Harry rattled off writing every ingredient and then proceeded to write the step-by-step instructions. When he was done he was fairly certain he had gotten everything right. Draco grinned.

"Come on it's lunch time and Uncle Severus said you are suppose to have lunch with your father." Draco replied standing up along with Harry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry replied following after his cousin whom was walking out of the library entrance.

* * *

Its 2:45pm and James was ready to go. He waited for Harry for about 15 minutes outside the door steps and then Harry finally came through the door almost tripping over his father. James got up and hugged his son.

"Sorry I'm late, I was studying."

"I understand. Well should we go?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Come on, I thought we would walk."

"Er...okay?" Harry said unsure.

"Where we are going isn't to far from here." James replied.

"So where are we going?"Harry asked his father as they were walking through the muggle streets.

"We are going to meet up with a special friend of mine and then we are going to have a picnic."

"Picnic." Harry stared at James like he'd suggested that they go dine with Voldemort himself.

"Yeah. Picnic. You know - outdoors, trees, grass, fresh air, food. Picnic." James smiled.

"Picnic." Harry said again.

"Yes Harry, picnic. It's something people do. Spend time together, kick back, relax. Have fun."

"Fun."

"Fun. You're not _entirely_ unfamiliar with the concept are you?"James asked him confused at why Harry was making such a big deal out of this.

There was no answer until,

"I don't understand, why do you want to have a picnic? With what just happened with the Death Eaters and the attacks? And what acquaintance am I supposed to be meeting?"

James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. We won't do it. I just thought it would be a nice, I _thought_ we could eat out in the sunlight and fresh air, that way it would be much easier for you to meet my special friend that I've been seeing."

"Oh, you want me to meet your girlfriend." Harry replied shrugging. "Why didn't you just say so, what is she a muggle or something?"

James looked at Harry shocked that he had came to the conclusion so quickly. "Er... yes actually. Are you okay with that?"

Harry looked up at James confused. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean I was raised by muggles after all."

"Exactly my point. They weren't good role models-"

"I know the difference between good people and bad. I know all muggles aren't like my relatives dad, relax." James smiled gratefully.

"Okay. Great. We'll find a store and get some food. It'll be fun."

"Does she know about our world?" Harry asked him.

"Er... no. I'm getting to it."

"How long have you been dating her?" Harry asked amused.

"About a year."

"And she hasn't noticed how odd you are? You must have slipped in Quidditch ten or fifteen times to her."

"Hardy-har-har. Come on, keep a look out for a store and a place we can eat."

"Did your Harry meet her?" Harry asked him.

"Yes actually, they got along just fine, that's how he got interested in the muggle world more. He hadn't met her kids yet."

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Well Ambrose is 19, he's the oldest. He's the laid-back slacker, he's not sure of whether or not he graduated high school. He sings and plays lead guitar in a band and he has two sister's named Alessa she's 17, she is a cheerleader, I hardly see her. And Maxine 'Max' she's 16, she's very cynical and abrasive, she hates my guts."

"They sound interesting." Harry replied giving his father a small smile amused.

Harry and James strolled into a grocery store a few blocks down the street. James grabbed a shopping cart on the way in and Harry walked along beside him.

"Okay, what do we need? Already cooked fried chicken, soda pop, potato chips, potato salad. Come on Harry, let's split up and grab everything we need.

"We have money right? Muggle money?"

James grinned and nodded, "We have money."

"You're such a-" said a girl walking past along with a male.

"Such a what? A handsome little devil, I know," The amber eyed young man said as he caught up to the girl with royal blue eyes and put both of his arms around the girl's shoulders. She sighed irritably,

"_Little_, yea that's the word," The amber eyed young man just scowled.

"Ambrose, Maxine..." James said in a clearly surprised voice, which did make Harry stop walking and look at the people more closely, were these the same people which his father was referring to?

At first neither of them said a word, the two young adults or teens, just looked up at James in wonder, well that Ambrose guy did, the girl Maxine, looked annoyed. James lifted one of his hands and ran it through his hair with a small sigh before he gave in and spoke first.

"So...where's is your mother?"

"She took off. Alessa told her there was a one-day sale at Macy's." Ambrose replied shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"And she just left you guys?" James asked him confused.

"Sale ends at 3:30," Ambrose said with a smirk, "don't worry, though, she'll be right back to pick us up and be ready for the uh... 'picnic'."

"You two are coming with us right?" James asked them.

"Unfortunately." Maxine replied arms crossed, she had furled her brow, and frowned, trying to throw every physical indication of disapproval at James that she could muster.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his father.

"This is my son Harry." James introduced him.

"Er... hey." Harry said with uncertainty.

"Hey Harry, pleased to meetcha." Ambrose said to him smiling sheepishly. Ambrose was tall and gangly like Ron, he had to be at least 5'10 or 5'11. He had short spiky chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a open black hooded jacket over his yellow t-shirt and had on blue tattered faded jeans and white sneakers.

"So, is it going to be slow torture in a remote cabin in the woods, or do you have something more elaborate in mind for this picnic?" she asked with a glare at both James and Harry.

_'Wow, what a bitch.' _Harry thought frowning at the girl trying to keep his cool.

Maxine looked pretty cute in that emo kind of way. She looked about 5'7, she had black mid-length hair with light blue highlights in her hair with royal blue eyes. She was wearing a black hooded jacket and brown cargo pants with black sneakers.

"Well," James said, "how about we get the food first and see how things go from there?" When Maxine didn't answer, James pushed forward getting the food they needed for the picnic. Harry right alongside him.

* * *

"... yeah I just decided that maybe it was a sign to get out on my own, see if we can actually do something with the band." Ambrose was saying to his sister Alessa at the picnic table. Everybody was seated talking amongst themselves, except for Harry whom was eavesdropping on the conversation between Alessa and Ambrose. Maxine was sitting across from him, glaring at him, biting into her apple.

James was in deep conversation with his girlfriend 'Amber' whom was very nice and friendly indeed. Amber Jensen whom had gotten a divorce over two in half years ago to her ex husband Maximilianus. She was an inch shorter than James and had very long chocolate wavy hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a white laced tank top and blue designer jeans with white flip-flops. She was definitely different from his mother, Lily. Amber was more the shy type and quiet, but very outgoing once she opened up.

"And when you say move out on your own, you actually mean moving out with the band." Alessa said to Ambrose drinking a can of soda.

"Well yeah. We're on our own." Ambrose said biting into his fried chicken.

"So what exactly is the deal with this apartment? Do you pay rent?" Alessa asked checking her e-mail on her pink laptop and chatting with Ambrose simultaneously.

Alessa didn't look anything like her siblings, or her mother, she was a bit taller than her sister Max. She had straight, very short boyish blonde hair and a mixture of green and gray eyes over her blue frame-less oval glasses. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless silk blouse with spaghetti straps in the back with a very short light denim jean shorts and white sneakers.

Alessa gave Harry a wink when she noticed Harry staring at her which immediately made Harry flush in embarrassment as he ducked his head and turn back to his food. Alessa smirked in amusement at Harry's bashfulness.

"We play five nights a week, and we clean up every night after closing. We each get one hundred dollars a week and the apartment." Ambrose seemed rather proud of himself.

"It's about the only way you'd be able to afford living in London. Is the place nice?" Alessa tapped away at her keyboard.

"It's being fumigated. How nice could it be?" He finished off the chicken and started in on his potato salad.

"Good point."

Harry smiled at the conversation.

"You know you're pretty cute." Alessa said to Harry when she notice Harry's smile, Harry knew then that his face was totally red now.

"Er..."

Maxine rolled her eyes. "Alessa. Please. Who _don't_ you think is cute?"

"I don't think that Ambrose is cute." Alessa said smirking in amusement.

"_Nobody_ thinks Ambrose is cute. Nobody in their right mind anyway."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Ambrose said scowling pretending to look hurt.

Alessa went back to smile at Harry involuntarily as she made a grab for some apples that was set in the middle of the table. Maxine rolled her eyes in disgust and brought out her her book in her bag that she had carried with her.

"Don't mind Max," Alessa whispered in Harry's ear, "but I do think she has a crush on you." Alessa grinned when Harry almost spit out his food and laughed nervously.

"Right." Harry laughed out wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"You must have had good grades and decent test scores to get in a private school." Alessa said to him.

Harry looked confused. "Private school?"

Alessa laughed. "Yea, the one you go to every year. Your father mentioned to us."

'_Oh right, Dad must have made something up to explain my absences.' _

"Right, erm... it's okay. I'm not particularly that smart though." Harry said with uncertainly.

"You're so modest." Alessa said still grinning at him.

"Or he could be telling the truth. Maybe he really is a dumb ass and he got into the school out of pure sheer luck." Maxine said over her book.

"What is your _problem_? I haven't done anything to you." Harry said boiling anger coming out of him which he had been holding in ever since Maxine had opened her mouth.

"Hey hey! Come on now, lets not fight." James said knowing that Harry was about to explode over the girl's attitude at any second.

"Excuse me." Harry said getting up from the table, talking his plate of food with him and walked away from the table towards an oak tree by a lake to eat in peace. Harry went and sat under the shade of the tree and sighed out in frustration.

Maxine just reminded him so much of _Snape_ in his world or even Draco. What was her problem? It wasn't like he wanted to be here either, he just wanted to make his father happy.

* * *

  
Albus Dumbledore had been planning all afternoon for his meeting with Neville Longbottom in his office at Hogwarts which he currently was now. He knew that trying to exert direct control over Harry was futile. No, he had to reestablish some sort of trust with Harry in order to get him on the right track. For all he knew Harry was a spy for Voldemort and was just putting on a show to seem like he was on the side of the light. Though Albus would have to offer both Harry and Neville some kind of training during the school year to prepare for his battle with Tom eventually.

He would also give them a highly scripted version of events to show them Tom's past and offer Harry the opportunity to go hunting for Tom's Horcruxes along with Neville, but was it really the right way to go? What if Harry betrayed them and inform the Dark Lord. He just didn't know how to go by it with Harry. He still didn't completely trust him yet, neither does Harry's former friends from what Albus understands, which he couldn't blame them. Harry after all was still a stranger to them and didn't seem nothing at all like their own Harry use to be.

Currently Albus was discussing matters of how he was going to be preparing Neville about Tom right at that moment. Frank Longbottom, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron were in the office also.

Harry reached the gargoyle along with his father whom was trying to calm his son down as he gave the password and was soon standing at Dumbledore's office door waiting to be allowed in.

"Come in." called Dumbledore confused and weary when Harry walked through the doors something that Dumbledore hadn't expected.

Harry was beyond livid! Why hadn't he been asked to be involved into to this meeting if it was about trying to stop Voldemort? Dumbledore had only asked for Neville and Neville had asked if his personal friends and family could join? _What the hell? _He was just as much involved with Voldemort just as Neville! There was a scar in the middle of _his_ forehead to prove it!

When he was coming home to Snape Manor Severus had told James that Sirius and Remus were asked to go to a private meeting about the Dark Lord and how to stop him with Neville Longbottom and Neville had asked if the Marauders could join him. Did these people honestly not find him trustworthy?

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked as Harry and James entered the room.

Harry just glared at the man in front of him. "Harry, James, is something wrong?" Remus asked confused.

Harry plastered a fake smile and moved to a seat that was right in front of Dumbledore's desk right next to Neville. "Nooo.... of course not." Harry replied just as James made his slow progress next to Harry unsure of himself. Something was telling him that Harry was going to explode.

"Why are you here exactly?" Frank asked suspiciously.

Harry didn't spare a look at Mr. Longbottom's direction, but at a very uncomfortable headmaster.

"I'm here because for some unknown reason I was _not_ told of this secret meeting in which I _should_ have been told of as it is concerning _me_ also."

"Look just because you're here in place of -" Ron shut up immediately at the death glare that was given to him by Harry.

"Now Harry,-"

"Oh it's Harry now?" Harry interrupted Albus.

Albus sighed tiredly. "We do not know of your intentions Mr. Potter. You must understand that in these now troubled times-"

"Find a way to send me back." Was all Harry said as he got up out of his chair.

"Harry,-" James said getting anxious. He was _not_ going to lose his son _again_!

"No Dad, or am I allowed to call you that? I mean I don't even know you, for all I know you could be trying to turn me dark. I mean I don't even know your _intentions_." Harry said sarcastically.

"Theirs no possible way that you can handle this!" Neville said standing up out of his chair also facing Harry. "You're not from here! You don't know about any of the terrible things that's happened, you world couldn't possibly be as horrid as ours! Just because you have that _scar_ in the middle of your forehead doesn't make you an expert!"

Harry was shocked to say the least. He had thought that Neville was finally seeing him for who he was. He had thought Neville knew that he was going through the same things that he was going through. Harry looked around the room to see that everybody seemed to agree with Neville, his father just looked down not meeting Harry in the eye. Coward. Harry needed Severus, he should have let him come when he had offered to. Well now he knew better, he wasn't going to take this anymore, either they except him or he left for good.

"I don't know? _You think I don't know?_ You have your nerve Longbottom, you don't have no fucking _clue_ what it's like to be like me in my own fucked up world! To feel lost, to have the whole wizarding community against you! Your friends! Just because they can't see the truth that's right in front of their face! To lose someone so close to you! I'm a fucking orphan! I have no parents because of Voldemort! You don't know a damn thing about me Longbottom! You don't know what the _hell_ I've been through!

And for everyone in this room, you might think I'm happy but I'm not! My life wasn't a bunch of rainbows and sunshine! I always had to work hard, I didn't even have a childhood! And for you to say that you don't know my intentions! My _intentions_ have always been quite obvious. I came here by _accident_! I'm no follower of Voldemort, I'm not a Death Eater, or a spy!" Harry stormed out of the room without another word trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Bloody bastards!" Harry muttered to himself just as he bumped into somebody knocking both of them to the ground.

"Harry." Harry looked to see his mother staring at him worriedly as Severus helped his mother up.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered getting up off the floor.

Lily pulled Harry into to a hug. "Harry.... are you okay?" Lily whispered when she felt Harry tremble. Harry couldn't hold the tears in anymore. This was just way too much for him, he didn't understand why his mother felt so much for him when nobody else could.

Lily looked up at Severus afraid for Harry's well being as Harry held on to his mother. Severus looked beyond livid seeing his step-son so upset.

"Take Harry home, I shall take of this."


	13. Important Note

**This Is Not A Chapter**

This very important because some of you reviewers are just really bringing me down and are really just sucking the fun out of this for me on writing this _fictional_ story. So I know I have to take in the bad reviews in to, but come on, get over yourself. By the summary you should already know what kind of story this is. No disrespect, but this is truly irritating and I can't make myself to type another update because it's no fun to me anymore.

Beta's: No because I don't care

Hermione/Harry: No it doesn't feel right to me, sorry for the mislead

Draco/Harry: No because they are cousins

Other fiction characters, I don't know, I don't care anymore. It's just whatever to me. I don't want to do this anymore. You guys make me nervous, and I don't want to write a bad story that everybody has a problem with and thinks sucks.


	14. Sugar

**Rating: **NC-17

**No Beta: **Whatever, if I get a review about it I swear I'm going to snap.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Flo Rida: Sugar

**Author: **Birghtsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sugar**

"Harry go home with your mother all right? I'll take care of this." Severus voice was patient with Harry, strong but not overly assertive, and Harry wondered who was this person in front of him because it definitely couldn't be Severus Snape, well not '_his'_ potion master anyway.

Harry nodded wiping his eyes feeling embarrassed just as Severus left making his way to Albus Dumbledore's office. It was amazing how a single sentence could instill in him a trust so strong he didn't even question it or question his step-dad. It was how he felt with Sirius; if Sirius said he'd fix something, then Harry knew it would happen.

It wasn't a feeling he'd never _ever_ associate with Snape.

"Severus, you wanted to see me?" Albus sighed disgruntled feeling quite his age. Severus walked through his office unannounced, barely a minute after Harry stormed out the room looking just as livid as Harry looked when he left his office.

Snape's eyes fell on the old man's hand. Blackened and rather grotesque looking, Dumbledore's hand looked disease ridden.

"Albus, what—" he paused. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should be yelling at the old man for what grief he put Harry through, but, that hand —it looked so painful. "What has happened to your hand?"

"Ah, yes… Well, I've recently stumbled upon a very interesting artifact that was in need of being…destroyed. The importance of the task, of course, outweighed the importance of my hand, although, I must admit I did not realize _this_ would happen." He waved his hand, a small, weary smile on his face. "I'm sure it's past saving, however, I'm sure you could whip up a salve without any trouble, Severus, just to—lessen the pain?" he asked.

Severus just stared at the man giving no response. He turned his attention to the people that was in the office with him. Neville Longbottom was seated on a brown cushioned chair beside James whom was seated in one also arms braced on his knees, head hung too low for Severus to see his face, both of them seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus could tell James was feeling guilty, for what, Severus didn't know, but it obviously involved Harry.

Frank Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley were gathered around Neville Longbottom for support. Both Black and Lupin were standing next to the fireplace, Sirius with his head lowered and Lupin with his arms folded across his chest.

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Coloportus Maximus." The door locked with a snap. Everybody knew then that Severus meant business or that they all were going to endure tortures from the former Death Eater/ Spy. The Coloportus Maximus could only be unlocked by the caster.

"What was it you wished to speak with me about, Severus?" Albus asked wearily.

"Harry of course-"

"Now see here Snape-" Frank walked up to Severus heatedly.

"Back the hell off, _now._" Severus growled his wand tip right at Longbottom's throat, cutting Frank off.

"Dad!" Neville stood up from his chair brining out his own wand.

"Sit down son." Frank said whilst glaring at Severus, slowly backing away from the deranged man to Neville's side, standing protectively in-between him and Severus. With Frank backed up Severus lowered his weapon…but not his eyes.

"Severus-" Albus started but was cut off.

"Who would care to explain to me what happen in the short amount of time that Mr. Harry Potter entered this room to him leaving out very much distraught. The truth is very much favored for I do not have time for lying nor nonsense." Severus said this storing his wand away with a look of coolness on his face, but everybody knew other wise that it was just a façade.

"Severus, I may have made a mistake." Albus said sighing once again.

"The word _'duh'_ comes to mind." Severus said sarcastically.

Frank looked at Albus sharply expecting him to take action against Severus behavior.

"I think things have gotten quite out of hand here. It was all just a misunderstanding." Remus spoke up trying to calm the situation down before something happened.

Severus narrowed his eyes Remus. "And what role did you play in all of this Lupin?"

Remus frowned glaring at Severus. "Had I known that this was something against Harry, I wouldn't have came Severus, nor would Sirius, we were both under the impression that we were both needed for some advice, nothing more."

"Is that so?" Severus said giving Sirius a sidelong glance watching him fidgeting around. Remus looked at Sirius confused.

"I…"

"_Dammit_ Sirius." Remus sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Some things will never change will it Black?" Severus sneered at Sirius whilst Sirius just glared back.

"You don't know what you're talking about Snape, you weren't here, and I didn't do anything-"

Severus pointed his wand at Sirius and growled, "Only thing I know is that when Lily and I walked in, he was running away from the headmasters' office which means he was running away from everybody in this room including _you_. So you obviously did something to him, if not physically then _mentally_."

James shook his head standing up from his seat. "He was confu-" Severus wand started to spark and the man abruptly stopped talking. James backed down and remained silent.

"I can explain what happened Professor." Hermione whispered.

* * *

"Harry!" Alec ran up to Harry with his arms rose for Harry to pick him up as soon as Harry walked through the door with their mother.

"Alec, hey kiddo, what have you been up to?" Harry asked picking up his hyper little kid brother.

"Nissy wants Kimmy and I to go to bed, but I's not wanting to." Alec exclaimed wrapping his short little arms around Harry's neck, placing his head on Harry's shoulder.

"It's pronounced 'I' Alec. I _don't_ want to." Narcissa said carrying Kimberly around her waist, coming through the hall towards the small group. Kimberly was already in her pink pajamas with a white towel wrapped around her hair.

Lily smiled lightly, closing the door behind her. "Sweetheart it's about time for you and your sister to bathe and then go to bed."

"I already toke my bath mommy." Kimberly said happily.

Alec pouted with a puppy dog expression, but it was immediately erased as Alec smiled looking up at Harry. "Then Harry can read us a story!"

Kimberly squealed in delight at the idea. "How about I take Kimberly upstairs and then I'll take Alec to have his bath." Narcissa suggested as Alec frowned and shook his head no.

"I want Harry to do it." Alec said wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's neck.

"I don't mind." Harry exclaimed. Taking care of a toddler was something new to him since he had never taken his share of caring for a kid before, but he would do anything for his siblings. Glancing towards his mother he said, "I'm going to give him a bath and then read Alec and Kimberly a story."

Narcissa looked towards Lily to see her decision. Lily looked at Narcissa funny before smiling at her sons.

"Don't have your sister waiting too long." Lily said as Harry nodded in understanding as he winked at his little sister and placed Alec on his shoulders and flew his little brother down the halls much to the delight of Alec. He carried his baby brother up the stairs and then started his bath water as he carried Alec with him to his room to get his little brothers pajamas.

"Harry, can I have bubbles?" Alec asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Sure thing." Harry replied as he placed Alec's pajamas in the bathroom before grabbing the bottle of watermelon soap on top of the counter by the sink. Carrying it with him he squirted some into the running water he had just turned on and then helped Alec out of his clothing as the tub started to fill with lukewarm water.

"In you go kiddo." Harry said as he lifted Alec and placed him carefully into the tub. He watched as his baby brother began to play with the soap suds by sculpting them into a beard on his little face. Picking up a wash cloth and putting soap on it, he said "Looks like I'm going to have to get you a razor for that new beard you're growing huh sport." He then started bathing Alec as his brother continued to play, giggling happily.

"You ready for bed kiddo?" Harry replied after he was done drying his brother and dressed him in his blue pajamas.

"Can I still have a story?" Alec asked as he looked up at his big brother with a pleading expression in his greenish-hazel eyes.

"Of course Alec, what do you want me to read?" Harry replied unable to turn down his youngest with those puppy dog eyes of his as he carried his brother to his room where he shared with his sister.

"Yay!" Kimberly climbed off of her bed as soon as Harry waked in with her brother and went to grab a book off of their bookshelf that their father always read for them when it was time for them to go to bed. Kimberly quickly found the book she was looking for as Harry sat Alec down on Kimberly's bed.

"Read this one please Harry." Kimberly handed Harry a book that read _'The Three Little Pigs'_

Harry smiled down at his siblings. "The Three Little Pigs it is then."

Severus walked into the house approximately an hour later to find Harry asleep in the rocking chair with Kimberly cuddled to his chest and Alec sleeping on his sisters' bed. Harry had both arms wrapped protectively around his little sister. Severus sighed, wondering just how long it had been since he had seen his step-son this content. His face was so relaxed in sleep and he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was amazing to see the change in the short amount of time when Harry had been at Hogwarts angered and troubled.

Knowing that Harry would be more comfortable in his own room, Severus gently pried Harry's hands away from Kimberly making Harry slowly open his eyes frowning in confusion. "Wuz goin' on?"

"Go to bed son." Severus whispered carrying his daughter to Alec's bed since Alec was sleeping in Kimberly's.

"Oh right." Harry slowly got up and yawned and stretched. "Night." Harry replied sleepily walking out the room.

"Harry." Turning around Harry watch as Severus quietly cracked the twins' door and walked up towards him. "Harry, son, I for one am sorry for what happened this afternoon. It should never have happened and I spoke to the headmaster among other people. Rest assured that everything has been taken care of. You are just as much involved in this war of light vs. dark just as Mr. Longbottom and everybody shall be treating you as such. They all know that you are on the side of the light."

Harry swallowed smiling thankfully at Severus. "Thank you." Harry whispered as Severus nodded. "Now head off to bed."

* * *

"Harry you awake?"

"No." sixteen-year-old Harry moaned in his sleep trying to ignore whatever was talking to him.

"Yes you are! If you weren't you wouldn't be talking."

Opening his eyes, Harry frowned looking around to see who had woken him up only to smile sheepishly at his youngest brother who was now standing by his bed with a teddy bear snuggled close to his side.

"Alec, is everything okay?" he asked as he reached out to pick Alec up and place him on top of his bed wondering what Alec was up to at the this time seeing as it was still a bit dark out, the sun was most likely going to rise in an hour or so.

"Can I sleep with you? Please Harry, I promise I won't make any noise." Alec asked as he yawned and snuggled his head into Harry's shoulder as he lay down beside him.

"Sure you can." Harry replied as he pulled the blanket up over Alec's shoulders to make sure his little brother was warm enough. He smiled as he felt Alec snuggling into him even more before he felt the warm even breaths against his neck indicating that Alec had quickly fallen asleep. He curled an arm around Alec and held him close.

"Severus, I'll sleep better if you're not staring at me. It's kinda weird; you're making me feel self-conscious."

"I was simply seeing what Alec was up to." Severus replied arms folded to his chest as he leaned against Harry's open doorframe.

"Yeah well …go spy on somebody else or something. Let me sleep in peace."

Severus smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

"I wonder what that old man will teach you and Longbottom. Really advanced defensive magic, probably … powerful counter curses … anti-jinxes… or even dark magic!" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Draco, just happy to have someone that was there for him as a friend.

Draco smirked at Harry knowingly throwing Harry's muggle basketball up in the air as they made there way to the park. Harry was going to show Draco how to play basketball. "I heard that Uncle Severus was beyond pissed with Dumbledore and everybody that was involved in that secret meeting. Man… I wished I was there! I love to see Uncle Severus yell at somebody else for a change." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I was shocked myself when I heard what an uproar that Severus made from Remus. Dad didn't have anything to say about the subject nor did Sirius." Harry replied angrily.

"Why don't you just call Uncle Severus father already? The man already sees you as his son if he's willingly to risk his job as a professor for you." Draco commented as Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that easy Draco-"

"Yes it is." Draco interrupted.

"No it's not! Not for _me_ anyway. It's just.... it's complicated alright."

"It's complicated? Come on Harry you'll have to give me more than that. Sure your dad would most likely freak out, but he'll get over it. What's the big deal?" Draco asked him confused.

"The big deal is I don't want a parent! I don't want somebody to look out for me! It never works out well and I've been taking care of myself as long as I can remember. What's the point on having a parent if they are just going to leave you?"

Draco gave Harry a serious look. "You call Lily mum all the time, you call James dad all the time, you even recognize Sirius as your godfather, and you're telling me-"

"No!" Harry stopped walking, making Draco halt also. "You're not getting it! Mum, Dad, Sirius, they're dead in my world! In my mind they're already dead, so theirs no point for me being afraid of them dying if their already dead. I can't get attached to them."

Draco frowned at Harry knowing he was going to have to talk to Uncle Severus about Harry's issues, he just kept on walking. "You know they have these therapy sessions you can go to, they are not all for muggles you know."

"Shut up, Draco." Harry said angrily.

"Yea, yea whatever."

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry said frustrated after a few minutes when Draco remained silent.

"Yeah, well it's my job to watch out for you now Harry. You're my cousin, I'm uh… concerned." Draco replied embarrassed to admit his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know you are Drake. Thanks, but I'm okay." Harry smiled sincerely at his cousin.

"I'm not going to hug you if that's what you're waiting for." Draco replied smirking.

"Bite me." Harry laughed and shook his head. "I just wish I was born here you know? That way I would know you guys better, I wouldn't feel so awkward."

"Lighten up kid; it's going to be fine." Draco smiled smoothly to his cousin as the came up to the basketball court.

Harry was going to retort but felt a vibrating humming coming from around his neck. Harry frowned and pulled out his heirloom time-turner only to find it twirling around like crazy his locket started to glow white, red, and golden sparks started surrounding Harry's body.

"Harry?" Draco said confused.

Harry started to panic when he felt that familiar pull. "Oh sh-"

* * *

**Author's Note: I think thirteen is a very unlucky number thats why its fourteen. Okay I'm continuing with the story, thanks you guys you are really sweet. There just was so many of you guys to thank that I couldn't write all the names, but I'm very appreciative of your support. Thanks alot. I'm going to be wrapping this story up pretty soon though. Thanks!**


	15. Learn To Fly

**Rating: **NC-17

**No Beta: **No and I'm not planning to.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after Foo Fighters: Learn To Fly

**Special Thanks To**: JWOHfan, crazyme03, J.L. Evans, attyfan, C. Khay, phoenixgirl83, Celestialuna, RosaE, Ginriku, darkorangecat, PennyNme, psyhcocitten, Kat5l130, Ichigo Mirai, angelinvestigationsfan, PadyandMoony, searanger, The Queen of Confusion, Blazen Angel, Kate 1234567lol, dragonmichi, wellyuthink, Christina-Marie-35, TKPWAOEK, DaedricMoonPrincess, D's silly G, loretta537, SavedAngel, Nayeri, APWBD95, nighthawk-59, Gohanzgirl, MrsCullen202, Griffin Raven

**Author: **Birghtsidetolife

**In Your Heart & Your Mind**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Learn To Fly**

"Oomph." Harry landed face down on a pillow on a soft bed. Well at least it wasn't the floor this time around.

Harry sat up and took a look around frowning as he did so. He was back in his room? Harry got up off his bed and scratched the back of his head. Maybe he hadn't been taken to an alternate universe, just back to his room? Harry though, couldn't shake off this feeling that something was definitely off. Harry opened his door heading down the halls towards the kitchen to see if his parents were downstairs.

As Harry was walking he noticed a bunch of pictures on the wall that he hadn't seen before, Harry knew they weren't there when he left with Draco, because he would have defiantly asked about them, especially since he was in all of them, well not _him_. It was the universe Harry from this world, which made Harry stop from what he was doing all together and stare at them.

He was just sitting and sulking in most of them with his siblings in what looked like a park. He looked really young in all of them, probably around the time when his parents divorced and his mom got remarried. Alec and Kimberly looked about two or three in the pictures. Another pictured showed him and his mother eating pizza together outside a restaurant with the huge umbrellas over their heads at the table. Harry had a goofy grin plastered on his face while he was eating and his mother was just laughing happily. That was the only picture that actually showed him happy. Harry frowned, what was going on? None of this made since, he didn't understand. Did they just put these pictures up while he left with Draco? Harry hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to find somebody with answers to his questions.

The only person Harry saw in the kitchen was a very upset looking Alec sitting hunched in a chair at the kitchen table. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them, giving him a very childish look, well technically Alec is still a child, but he sure didn't look like the four year old that Harry knew. Harry could see his face though, bright green hazel puffy eyes with red around them, tears streaming down his cheeks.

All thoughts about the pictures forgotten as Harry hurried to Alec's side.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Harry asked gently.

Alec didn't answer.

"Alec?"

Alec's head turned sharply towards the sound of his fathers' voice along with Harry. Upon seeing Severus, Harry lightened up a little bit.

"Severus, do you have any idea what's up with Alec?" Harry asked motioning towards his younger brother.

"Daddy?" Alec sniffed.

"Yeah, I'm right here son." Severus said while sitting in the chair next to Alec as he put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Did Harry leave cause he's mad at me, Daddy?" Alec hiccuped.

"What? I'm not mad. I just went out with Draco, Alec." Harry said trying to make Alec understand.

"I didn't mean it Daddy; I didn't mean to say that he was a horrible big brother! I didn't mean for him to leave Daddy!" Alec sobbed out.

"Alec-" Harry tried to put a comforting hand on his brother, but it just went right through him. Something was _very_ wrong. "Alec, I'm right here, please tell me you can see me?" he said.

Panicking when Alec hadn't even looked his way, Harry hurried over to his step-father, waving his arms.

"Severus!"

Severus, didn't even acknowledge him as he kept his gaze to Alec. Oh no.

"Alec, Harry had no right to yell at you the way he did and needed to leave. It was stupid of him on his part, but he is still a child himself. He will be living with his father for now on instead of visiting on the holidays; it's for the best son."

Alec shook his head no and got up from his chair. "You made him leave!"

Severus stood up also. "I understand that you are upset Alec, but you have to understand, I'm your parent and I know what's best for you. Harry chose not to be here, he's not ready to be apart of this family." Alec whipped his eyes and nodded still upset.

"Alec…" Harry said feeling sorry for the kid.

"Do you want me to help you get ready for dinner?" Severus asked Alec softly.

Alec shook his head no. "I can do it." Alec said while walking away and out of the kitchen.

Severus sighed heavily sitting back down, covering his face with his hands.

Harry just stood there staring at Severus, unsure of what to do. He didn't even exist apparently and he didn't even understand the purpose why he was here or why he had witness what he had.

"Harry bloody Potter. You're putting this family through hell kid."

Harry didn't need to hear this or want to hear this. More proof of the burden he was. Even though it wasn't him that Severus was talking about, it still didn't make him feel any less guilty. Harry wanting to try and figure out how to get out of this time-loop, started to leave out the kitchen, but before he did he watched as his mother walked into the kitchen with a very upset look on her face. She glared at Severus when he looked up at her; she walked past him and to the kitchen cabinets to pull out some pots and pans, angrily putting them on the stove.

"Lily-" Severus started but his mother just shot him a very fierce look of rage before going back to what she was doing.

"Wow, what did you do?" Harry said out loud not expecting anybody to answer of course.

Severus stood up and walked towards his wife. "Don't Severus, don't you _dare_ touch me! You couldn't even give Harry _something_, let him in just a little, and maybe things would've been okay. He just wants to know that you care about him just as much as James." Lily sobbed. Severus tried to hold her but Lily pushed him roughly away.

"I can't even stand to _look_ at you right now Severus! You don't even _care_ is what is making things even worse!"

"Lily that boy-"

"His name is Harry, my _son_, your step-son." Lily said fiercely.

"You know as well as I do that _Harry_ resents this, _us_, our family. I can't get through to that boy; all he does is sulk and throws tantrums. He's not happy with us, he's not meant to be here Lily." Severus tried to argue his point.

Harry watched as his mother shook her head negatively. "I know Harry wasn't happy about the divorce, I know he wasn't happy when we got married, I know he wasn't happy when we had Alec and Kimberly, but you can't just force a kid to deal with these sudden changes and expect him to be happy Severus!" Lily stormed past Severus and out of the kitchen.

"You must really hate me now." Harry tried to joke feeling out of place and just needing something to say.

Severus breathed in heavily looking quite upset himself. "I wanted him to be happy."

Harry looked at Severus shocked. "What?"

Severus went to move towards the stove and just stood there and stared at the pots and pans that Lily had brought out from the cabinets.

"I wanted him to be happy Lily." Severus whispered out.

Harry swallowed. "That probably would've been helpful if you had said that to me a few hours ago."

Sighing frustrated when he still didn't get a reply back to his words, Harry walked out of the kitchen leaving Severus to himself.

"So what, am I suppose to live my whole life being ignored or something?" Harry said thinking out loud as he descended up the stairs towards his room.

Just as Harry was on the last step, Harry's time-turner started to hum and then the lights start to flicker and everything turned dark leaving Harry blind in the darkness before everything turned back on.

"What was that?" Harry frowned, then gasped out loud as the other him ran right through him and down the stairs.

"Harry should be safe and unscathed both physically and mentally when you bring him back home or I'll make sure that you're not allowed to watch after him anymore."

Harry looked down to see his mother and father talking. Going down the stairs again Harry watched with fascination.

"Do you honestly think I'm an irresponsible father?"

"Yes, I do." Lily said as James rolled his eyes.

He was wearing a black leather jacket over his black shirt and wearing brown slacks and white sneakers.

"Lily, nothing is going to happen to him okay? I'm just going to take him to get a check up and then we're going to have a boys' day out okay?" James said to her making Lily frowned.

"Yeah some boys' day out that turn out to be." Harry mumbled to himself leaning against the wall observing the conversation.

"What about the public, James?"

"Harry's death wasn't made public Lily. Nobody knows exactly what happened in the Department of Mysteries. You know how Fudge kept that quiet. Look, Lily, can we just have a day without us arguing? Especially with Harry standing right here." James retorted.

Harry looked to his left as he saw Severus walking over quietly observing the conversation himself.

Lily just sighed and went to hug Harry. "Please be careful Harry." Lily whispered to him so that only he could hear.

"I'll be fine mum." Harry said to her when she finally pulled away.

"Come on Harry." James led Harry out the door, Lily watching after them.

Once both James and Harry were gone was when Severus made his appearance known. "I don't trust that man to look after Harry properly."

Lily jumped slightly on hearing Severus voice. Scowling, Lily playfully hit Severus on his arm. "Don't scare me like that! Were you watching the whole time?"

Severus just nodded and walked up ahead to look out the window by the door to watch Harry and James leave on the motorcycle.

Lily sighed and pulled Severus away from the window. "It's different this time Severus, Harry doesn't resent you; he just doesn't understand this life yet. I'm sure he wouldn't have mind if you were there with me. I think it would help more if you become more fatherly towards him, it would make him feel accepted more, especially from you."

Harry blushed in embarrassment at his mother's words, but didn't mind them. He hadn't really thought about it like that. I mean James, he's was there for him and he knew that the man cared for him in his own weird ways, but Severus, Severus was _emotionally_ there for him. And the hugs he received from him were extremely awkward, but they were heartfelt.

Severus just nodded in understanding. "So are you going to explain the situation with Draco?"

"Why me?" Lily asked perplexed.

"Because that little prat may be my nephew but he gets on my nerves on occasions and I know this will be one of those days. Besides I have to tend to the twins and make sure they really understand things about Harry after Draco's words." Lily sighed and went and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"You so owe me." Lily replied walking away.

Harry looked down at his time-turner as he felt the vibrating humming coming from around his neck. Harry pulled it out to find it twirling around like crazy as the locket started to glow white, red, and golden sparks; surrounding Harry's body also. Harry groaned when he felt that familiar pull.

* * *

"_Oww…_" Harry rubbed the back of his head; his sore body protesting as he made himself stand up. Harry frowned at the sound of his voice. Harry jumped up when two younger versions of Alec and Kimberly came running towards him.

"Harry, _Kimmy pushed me!_" Alec exclaimed coming up beside him on the sidewalk as Kimberly stuck out her tongue at Alec.

"You pushed _me _first Alec!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

Laughing was heard as Harry looked up to see his mother.

"You two are so cute." Lily exclaimed walking through the gates of Snape Manor. She kissed Alec and Kimberly on top of their heads.

"Mum!" Both Alec and Kimberly said together.

"Why hello Harry sweetie, what a surprise! Did your father just drop you off? I wasn't expecting you here today, during the summer especially." Lily replied puzzled.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I… er… thought I'd come and visit."

Lily smiled happily. "I wondered what caught the twins attention, I was about to take them to the park, then for lunch. Severus is busy so, if you want to join us, you're more than welcome to, I'll even give you your birthday present early; my baby boy is turning fourteen soon isn't he?"

Harry smiled at her half-heartedly. _'Why do I feel like she's trying to buy my love or something? And wow…fourteen? So I must be in the past, what if I bump into the other Harry? Well, it's not like he comes to visit from what I understand.'_

"Sure mum, I'd love to."

Lily knew something was wrong with Harry because no way would he willingly volunteer to spend the day with his siblings and her. She knew Harry probably didn't want to talk about it in front of his brother and sister. So she waited till they dropped them off at the park.

"So how are you two munchkins doing today?" Harry asked them as they made their way to the park by walking. Lily looked at Harry shocked that he had openly talked to Alec and Kimberly. They both craved for his attention.

"I was fine till Kimmy pushed me." Alec exclaimed.

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Do they do this often?" Harry asked his mother as she rolled her eyes smiling.

"They're two in half years old; they have to entertain themselves somehow."

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I wouldn't know, I don't think I was ever like that."

Lily laughed and nodded her head yes. "You may not have had any siblings, but you did have little playmates. Ronald Weasley, but you two didn't argue; I believe it was Mr. Dean Thomas and Mr. Seamus Finnigan that you had a hard time getting along with. You three were always getting into trouble."

"Really?" Harry asked perplex. So he supposedly already knew Ron, Dean, and Seamus as kids.

"Well here we are, go ahead and play, Harry and I will be watching you from the benches." Lily said nudging the two to the playground.

"Okay!" The twins ran to play in the sandbox.

"So… Harry what's troubling you so?" Lily asked as they sat on the benches and watch Alec and Kimberly play.

Harry stiffened nervously. "Wh-what? I'm fine."

Lily gave Harry a sidelong glance. "A mother knows when theirs something troubling their children. And you look troubled by something."

Harry looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes before looking back at his mother.

"Honestly, I'm just going threw some things that I have to figure out on my own."

Lily smiled sadly at her son. "You know I'm here for you when you need me Harry. Even Severus and I know that to you it doesn't count as much seeing as you don't like him, but he's trying Harry, he really is. I know your father and your godfather have put these horrible thoughts in your head about how Severus doesn't care or he's never going to treat you like your family, but Harry, Severus knew what he was getting himself into when he married me, when he made his oath."

"What oath?" Harry frowned remembering something Severus had said about making an oath to protect him or something along those lines.

Sighing Lily looked back at Alec and Kimberly as they ran to play on the swings. "You were eleven and it was during the end of the school year, around that time you, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Weasley believed that _Severus_ was plotting to take the sorcerers stone so you three were trying to retrieve it before he was _supposedly_ going to do so. You got injured horribly, flying the broom on one of the tasks; you fell off the broom and hit your head. You had gone into a coma and Severus was more upset than your father and I put together. Severus felt responsible for what happened and blamed himself more than anything because he didn't make it in time to prevent you three from entering the forbidden corridor. He uh… performed a blood oath against your father's wishes-"

"_He did what?!"_ Harry asked shocked beyond belief.

"It was the only way to ensure that you wouldn't do something else reckless! When you came out of your coma the blood oath was put into place."

Harry just sat there gaping at his mother like an idiot. "So… so what does this do to me?"

Lily shook her head. "It only ensures your safety. For instance if you were feeling panicked, scared, or if you were in pain, Severus would feel it also. It's was just a precaution to make sure you never got hurt again."

Harry stood up running his hand threw his hair. "So-so he knows what I'm _feeling_?"

"Harry please-"

Both Lily and Harry jumped when they heard 'pop' sound from behind them.

"What's going on?"

"Merlin! You just… _you just can't do that!_ I want a restraining order! Or… or…" Harry started backing away from them panicking. He did _not_ want Severus in his head! Knowing his personal thoughts, his feelings! That was invasion of privacy! He should have had a say!

Severus looked at Lily confused. "I told him, Severus, I told him that you made an oath to him." Lily said standing up off the bench.

"_I want it reversed!"_ Harry said practically drawing attention to them by muggle passerby's.

Severus tried to walk up to him but Harry kept his distance away. _"Stay away from me! You had no-!"_

"_Stop it!" _Severus grabbed Harry by his shirt, stopping him from getting further away. _"Look at me!"_ Severus grabbed Harry by both sides of his face, forcing Harry to look at him.

"Calm. Down." Severus said very slowly to him waiting for Harry to stop breathing so strongly.

Harry was trying, he really was, but all he could think about was that Severus was in his head. That was probably how he found him when he first got into the universe when he had ran away from the house and into the small forest. How Severus had found him when he had ran away from Lupin's house. Even when he was upset with his father and had locked himself in his room; Severus knew his personal feelings! Just that thought alone was making him distress.

Severus seeing that Harry still hadn't calm down and was actually getting worse brought Harry into a hug to get his mind on something else, maybe even hate him, push him away, anything to get him from his panic attack. "I care about you Harry. You wouldn't wake up from your coma, so I had to do something. I mixed in our blood together so that you would have a fighting chance to _wake up_!"

Harry pushed him away. _"You're in my head!"_

Severus was trying hard not to sound sarcastic. "No I'm _not_. I can only feel what you are feeling if and only '_if'_ that emotion is powerfully strong for it to connect to me. I can only feel when you are in danger or hurt when you are in pain. I can't read your thoughts, thank Merlin. I only feel what you _want_ me to feel, subconsciously or not."

"So-so how come I can't feel what you're feeling then?" Severus gave him an inquisitive look.

"That's what you want to know? _How come you can't feel what I'm feeling?_"

Harry just stared right back. "It's only fair."

Severus sighed shaking his head. "It differs with every wizard. I only feel what you feel because you need me to understand how you are feeling. What kind of gift you have because of the blood oath is beyond my knowledge I'm afraid. You have to figure that out for yourself."

Harry nodded in understanding. Severus was just trying to help him, not invade his privacy. He wanted to save his life. Now basically Severus was paying the price by being stuck with a hormonal teenagers feelings just because he wanted to make sure Harry stayed alive and out of his coma. Harry felt guilty at that.

"Sorry for spazzing out."

Severus lifted an eyebrow at Harry. "What is _spazzing_?"

Harry gave him a small smile. Harry liked it. He liked having somebody taking care of him, watching his back. Of course, Harry knew in his own world that his friends cared for him—and the Weasley's were practically his family, but here, they were just strangers, they didn't know him anymore. This thing with Severus was different.

He had a step-father now. Not the hateful Potion Master of his world, but a father figure that he could go to when he needed it. Harry just didn't know what to do with this information now.

"I think I should probably go home." Harry replied somewhat meekly.

Severus nodded. "We shall apparate."

"Don't be a stranger Harry." Lily said to him looking quite put out.

Severus led Harry behind the nearby trees. "Er…I really don't want to go see Dad right now." Harry said nervously. What if he bumped into the other him, or what if he was in this universe Harry's body?

"Why are you so nervous? You side-along apparated before; did you and your father have another argument about Lupin's condition again?"

Harry glared at the audacity of Severus words but didn't say anything about it. "Why can't I just hang around at your house till Dad picks me up?"

Severus just nodded and grabbed a hold of Harry and did a side-along apparation.

Harry went straight to his room in a hurry as soon as he heard the humming sound of his time-turner heirloom, knowing what was to come. Sure enough his locket started to glow white, red, and golden sparks; surrounding Harry's body and they he felt that familiar pull.

* * *

When Harry's mind finally regain consciousness, he was very exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep, but he kept hearing all this talking around him, but for some reason he couldn't get his eyelids to lift.

"Is Harry dieing?" Alec asked softly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked this time.

"Yes." Severus said in a stern voice.

"He can't die, not again, if he dies who's –"

"Alec." Harry guessed it was Severus moving around on the edge of his bed next to him and Harry wanted to open his eyes to look at him, to see it for himself, but he didn't know how. He had a weird mix where he was floating and sluggish all at once.

"Sorry, Daddy, I just want Harry." Alec said sadly.

"I'm the one who takes care of all you, my children. Rest assured that your older brother will be fine, just let him rest. Now both of you head off to dinner, I'm sure your mother is waiting on you two."

"Yes Daddy." Both twins said at the same time doing as they were told.

"You don't have to take care of me, Dad." Harry insisted, his voice heavy as he kept his eyes close, afraid of what he might see on Severus face, but Severus merrily snorted softly.

"Who else is going to do it, tough guy?" There was no heat in his words, only gentle affection. It was that gentle sound alone that helped him manage to blink his heavy eyelids all the way open. Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry outline of his step-father's face of what looked...relieved, even happy.

"So, have you missed me?" Harry kept his tone light, though even he could hear how flat the words sounded.

"Go back to sleep Harry, you're obviously tired. We will talk in the morning." Severus said as he gently ran his hand threw Harry's hair, soothing him.

Harry shook his head no. "I can't, not till I know one thing."

Severus looked at him curiously. "And what might that be?"

Harry swallowed before asking. "When-when I landed here, did…did the blood oath that you made with your Harry go to me?"

Severus stopped his ministrations and looked at Harry intently. "It seems that way."

"How? You didn't mix your blood with mine."

"Magic is very mysterious. Your blood or your magic, maybe even both seemed to recognize mine and the blood oath that I had made as soon as you stepped foot to this world. Does this bother you?" Severus asked him with uncertainty moving Harry's bangs away from his eyes.

"Nah…I'm over it. I'm just sorry that you still have to endure it now that I'm here." Harry said sleepily.

"I'm not. It puts me at ease to know when you are feeling happy, lets me know that you are well. I'm glad I was given the gift to know what you are feeling, even when you are being an insufferable prat." Severus smiled making Harry scowl.

"Way to ruin the moment Dad." Harry yawned closing his eyes.

Severus bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, son."

* * *

* * *

**Sorry! Its super late I know. I was stuck and I didn't know what to do and then I was celebrating my birthday! And I still had writers block, but I finished sort of. I know I could have done better but I'm pretty sure that I should just display it already right? So the next chapter will be the last one! You guys can name the next chapter, how about that for a sorry?**


	16. Ice Cream N Cake

**No Beta: **No and I'm not planning to.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chapter title after **Buckwheat Boyz: Ice Cream And Cake**

**Special Thanks To**: Tabiku Tab Iakkin, JWOHfan, ShinSheeka, qgjpadawan, LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape, blueeyesbetter, kitsunkuruoshii, psykojinx, PandoraSilk, nayeri, leesh1012, Dramagirl007, Celestialuna, Mari92, RosaE, wandamarie, Puritey, attyfan, Claddagh, The Queen of Confusion, psychocitten, D's silly G, TMRHP11, Ichigo Mirai, Ayodia, kellyhp **(You guys kick ass!)**

**Author: **Birghtsidetolife

**In Your Heart And Mind**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Ice Cream And Cake**

"Erm… is this really necessary?" Harry asked awkwardly eating his breakfast that his mother had provided for him on his bed.

"What ever do you mean sweetie?" Lily asked her son casually as she was eating her own breakfast on a round wooden circular table that she had conjured with chairs to match that had just enough room for four people. Severus and the twins were eating at the table as well. Draco, whom was enjoying Harry's discomfort across from him, was eating his breakfast, sitting crisscross at the end of Harry's bed.

"We're eating breakfast in my room." Harry pointed out.

"Well… theirs no telling when you might just up and disappear again, so I thought we would spend quality time together." Lily explained.

"We're eating breakfast in my room." Harry repeated.

Draco just smirked into his food.

"You just said that son." Severus replied whipping his face with his napkin.

"Dad! _We're eating breakfast in my room!_ How incredibly awkward is that? You guys act like …" Harry stop in mid sentence as everybody stared at him wide eyed, except Severus of course. Draco had choked into his food.

Harry covered his face with both hands realizing that he had called Severus Dad in front of everybody, well his family. Now that he actually didn't have a problem with it, he felt more comfortable to call Severus his father; step-father.

"Can you guys please not _look_ at me like that?" Harry mumbled out knowing that his face was going to go red in embarrassment.

Severus coughed before speaking, smirking in pride. "You were gone for two days; we had thought many dreadful thoughts of what might have happened to you. Basically Harry, every second with you counts and let's leave it at that."

"So basically you're telling me that I have to endure this embarrassing jamboree in my room." Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yup." Alec piped up giggling.

"Alec! You're supposed to have my back!" Harry teased him as Alec only shrugged.

"Kimmy and I missed you Harry." Alec said with strawberry jam smeared all over his face and Kimberly smiling shyly into her food.

Harry smiled. "I missed you munchkins to."

* * *

* * *

"Remus, thanks for having me over, my parents was suffocating me. I mean I'm gone for forty-eight hours and they're all over me." Harry said as Remus passed down a glass of butter-beer towards him on his kitchen table. Remus smiled in amusement.

**Flashback:**

"_Damn it Dad, I'm tired of all this freaking fussing and not allowing me to do anything by myself like some helpless baby. You and the others are smothering me and I can't breathe. How many times do I have to say that I'm fine?"_

"_Don't take that tone with me Harry."_

"_Then leave me alone!"_

"_You are not to address me in that tone of voice, lower it." Severus said with a threatening tone in his voice._

"_That's it! I'm going to Lupin's!"_

**End**

"No problem Harry, but I must say I don't have the knowledge that you are looking for about your locket." Remus exclaimed sitting down beside Harry drinking his own butter-beer.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know it's just I don't want to ask Sirius. Especially knowing how he feels about me."

Remus sighed setting his glass down. "Your appearance has caused quite a shock to everybody and some people deal with things differently than others. Your father for instance was in denial, he believed that you and his son were one in the same. Your mother accepted your appearance, Severus accepted your appearance, but was cautious, as was I-"

"I understand that, but you, mum, Severus, even Draco, you guys didn't avoid me like some plague or treated me any differently than you would your Harry and I appreciated that. I've been here for like a couple of weeks and I still don't fit in here because nobody wants me to." Harry exclaimed.

"How can you say that?" Remus asked shocked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry laughed humorlessly, "I mean Dumbledore hasn't even said a word to me since I got here and then he goes behind my back and starts this private meeting about Voldemort without me! My best friends, their not even my friends! James, he's not my father, Sirius… I just can't see myself staying somewhere where nobody believes in me. I'm saying this to you because I don't want my parents to know. I don't want my mum and my step-dad, Severus to know what's going on in my head." Harry finished looking down at his half empty butter-beer.

Remus looked at Harry unsure of what to say, and then a thought occurred to him. "Do you know how your father reacted to your disappearance? It was like this black rain cloud was following him wherever he went-"

"I honestly don't care Remus. I know what you're going to say, that he was miserable, that he knew he made a mistake, which he regretted. I don't mean to be rude, it's just I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sick and tired of his mood swings."

**Knock Knock**

Remus stood up and as he passed Harry, he gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Harry just sat and stared at nothing when Remus left out the kitchen. He had wanted to know how he could control his locket better, if he could go back and forth from his world and to this one where he actually _has_ a family, a place he can actually say was his home, with Severus Snape. How messed up was that? Severus Snape was his step-father, man if Harry's friends in his world knew, they would have a cow. Harry smiled at that very thought.

"…CAN'T KEEP ME FROM SEEING HIM!" Harry jumped up at the obvious argument going on outside the kitchen door. Harry stood up wearily, preparing for another argument between James and him.

"_James calm yourself this instance, you are under my roof and I will not have you making a nuisance in my home."_ Remus sounded like he was clenching his teeth.

"James, do you really want to do this right now? Especially with an overprotective werewolf in the balance of this?" Sirius said to him sounding a bit apprehensive.

"I want to at _least_ see his face. He's all I've got left. Please Remus." James sounded pretty pathetic which caused Harry to feel bad for the man.

"James, don't make me regret this. You two are on odds ends as it is. Sirius and I will be waiting in the living room, if I hear shouting, you're forbidden to come back here. Do you understand James?"

"Loud and clear Moony." James said solemnly.

"Good, come on Sirius, we need to talk ourselves."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You know very well what…"

Harry hurried and sat down at the other end of the table, so that he was facing James when he walked in.

James looked stressed out and anxious as he sat at the other end of the table facing Harry.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you son." James whispered out to him.

Harry just gave him a look.

"I-I was relieved when I heard from your mother that you had returned."

Still Harry said nothing; he just sat there waiting for James to say what he needed to.

"Harry, please say _something_. You have no idea how _worried_ I was!" James exclaimed a bit agitated with Harry's silence.

"Give me a reason James; give me a reason to stay here." Harry finally said drained with all these emotions he was feeling.

"I…I'm not half the man that your father was; I know that, I don't think I could ever be. It's like I'm finding out that I have another son and I don't know how to act around you. You're so bloody different from my son. I don't know what to do." James sighed, running his hand threw his hair.

"You said that Severus treats you better than I do. Well Severus understands you better than I do and it isn't fair. He has more of a connection to you than I do, more than I could ever hope to."

"If you're trying to get Severus in trouble by telling me about the blood oath, obviously it isn't going to work. And that's another strike against you isn't it? How about you try to be the bigger man and just admit you're jealous of my father." Harry exclaimed now irritated.

James looked at Harry in confusion. "I already told you how I felt about your father-"

"By my father, I meant Severus, not my biological father."

"Harry this isn't-"

"No come on James, lets get down to it shall we? You James Potter are jealous of my father, Severus Snape. Say it." Harry said sitting up straighter in his chair.

"You can't honestly believe-"

"Why couldn't mum have Slytherin friends?"

"Every Slytherin is dark!" James exclaimed looking outraged at the thought.

"I'm a Parselmouth, am I dark?"

"Theirs a difference-"

"Neville Longbottom can speak Parselmouth, is he dark?" Harry said trying to get his point across.

"Harry! It wasn't his fault that some dark wizard cursed him and made him have those powers!"

"Why not? I mean Voldemort is a dark wizard and he put those powers in him and me, so that can only mean that both Neville and I are dark wizards right?"

"_No it doesn't!"_

"Why?" Harry asked faking curiosity at his fathers' angry face.

"Both you and Neville made a choice to be good wizards, and that's what you are! You two are good-"

"Because it's the choices that we make that makes us who we are, right? We made a choice to be good people, just like that graduate at St. Mungos- Ethan, whom chose to be a Healer instead of a dark wizard. Just like Remus, his illness causes him to hurt others at the full moon, but he doesn't let being a werewolf control him because he chooses not to harm others. Severus Snape is a Slytherin, and a jerk at times, but his number one priority has always been his family. He looks out for me; he doesn't have to, but he does because he cares. He cares even though I'm a Potter by blood, but I'm his son by heart. _Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?_" Harry asked him with a plea in his voice.

"Okay Harry, okay. I can't stand Severus Snape, wither it be that I'm jealous of him or simply the fact that I hate his guts. He stole your mother away from me and now you! You and your mother are the most meaningful people in my life and it got taken away from me. So you'll have to excuse me for being a bit prejudice towards Slytherins and bitter towards Severus, excuse me, I mean your _father_." James said sarcastically.

Harry heaved a sigh and shrugged indifferently. "Did you think I was going to call Severus by his name forever? I'm living with the man after all."

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Nobody is saying you have to. Just deal with it. When I'm under his roof I'm going to be calling him Dad and so forth. He deserves that much after what he's done for me." Harry said sincerely.

"And I appreciate that-"

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that for my sake?"

"I'm thankful that he has taken care of you when I couldn't, when I couldn't be the man that you needed me to be." James said fiddling around with his clothing.

Harry ran his hand threw his own hair trying to figure things out. "So are we cool?"

James looked up surprised before giving Harry a cheerless smile. "Until our next argument I suppose."

"If you can just chill out with your judgments towards Slytherins and think before you speak," Harry sighed closing his eyes, "Sometimes, I just need you to stay away from me." Harry replied opening his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he stood up from his chair.

"I know I didn't hear what I thought I heard coming from your mouth." James said standing also.

Harry just stared at James.

"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, when you and mum died and then I land here and it brings back these memories I wish I didn't have. Memories of what it could have been like if it hadn't ended all bad. I think of leaving a lot because- because you're supposed to be here for me, not Severus and it bothers me. It bothers me that Sirius is just as bad as you are when in my own world he treated me like his own son. I shouldn't have to feel like this. When I imagined what my father would be like if he were alive, it wasn't you." Harry swallowed breaking eye contact.

Silence was met for several seconds before James finally broke it.

"Above everything else, you're my son, Harry. I may not be the father you imagined having, and I know I don't say it often enough, but I _do_ love you.…"

"I just wanted a family you know?"

"You have a family here Harry, you do…" James couldn't finish his words; he just swallowed and walked towards the kitchen door.

"_Oww my nose!"_

"Sirius? What are you doing standing behind the door?" James asked suspiciously.

"He was eavesdropping of course." Remus replied coming from behind Sirius with a smug smirk on his face as he walked inside his kitchen.

Sirius just glared at Remus as he rubbed his nose walking in also. "I was just about to apologize to Harry and I didn't want to interrupt anything is all." Sirius exclaimed.

"How thoughtful of you." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Uh yeah… so mini prongs, I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to be so harsh towards you; I just didn't want to get attached to you after what happened." Sirius exclaimed apologetic.

Harry didn't comment. He didn't know if he wanted to accept Sirius apology or not, he was still holding on to that grudge, but the man after all was his godfather. So Harry just settled for nodding.

"Harry, Severus has requested that you go back home." Remus replied.

Sighing Harry said his farewells.

* * *

* * *

"Dad." Harry coughed out when the dust went in his mouth once he had come out the fireplace by floo.

Severus came up to him and gave Harry a pat on the back trying to help with his coughing fit. "I should get Minky to clean the fireplace for me." Severus replied once Harry settled.

"How did it go with Lupin?" Severus asked dusting Harry's clothes.

"All three marauders were there."

"Sirius and James? They were at Lupin's?" Severus asked calmly.

Harry just shrugged. "Yeah."

"Well I must assume all went well seeing as I didn't feel any kind of strong emotion of distress coming from you." Severus commented motioning Harry to walk with him towards the kitchen.

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to be the hero and come save the day again. I can handle my emotions." Harry commented.

Severus gave Harry a sidelong glance. "I thought the blood oath did not bother you."

"It doesn't _really_; I just don't want you to think I'm in trouble when I'm not. I get stressed out a lot and the only way I can release it is by letting my emotions out." Harry explained.

Severus just gave Harry a 'don't be ridiculous' look. "Surely you don't believe that I can't tell the difference between hormonal teenage emotions and my son is in trouble I need to see if he's okay emotion."

Harry's face flushed in embarrassment. "I don't think we need to have this discussion any more."

Severus stopped them at the kitchen door and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "We _are_ going to have a 'family' discussion, but we'll have it later on tonight, is that understood?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I suppose we'll have to." Harry said meekly. Severus ran his hand threw Harry's hair.

"Go on inside." Severus said nudging Harry at the door.

Frowning at the darkness when Harry pushed threw the door. Harry was about to ask Severus what was going on when,

"Happy Birthday!!" yelled everyone in the room, jumping out of their hiding places. Severus flicked the lights back on with his wand.

"I see what you mean Hermione. Hiding in the dark is quite exciting." Luna said to Hermione whom was smiling beside her and Ginny.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused as Severus patted him on the back.

"Happy belated birthday son. This your mother and my gift to you." Severus said quietly.

Both Alec and Kimberly ran over to Harry and gave him a huge hug, followed by Lily and Draco.

"Did you just hug me?" Harry asked Draco teasingly.

"You make fun of me and I'll beat the heck out of you Potter." Draco threatened Harry whom merrily rolled his eyes.

"Why would Harry make fun of you about that when he has the bounty that is your face?" Ron exclaimed smirking giving Neville a high five at his joke.

"Good one Ron." Both Weasley twins laughed.

"Hey! Cut that out. No teasing my cousin but me." Harry replied good humored.

"Can we open up gifts now?" Alec asked.

"He hasn't even had time to sit down Alec." Lily told her son.

"Cake?" Kimberly asked.

"How about we all go into the dinning room where theirs more space for everyone to sit. Our houselves have been preparing dinner." Lily said leading he way.

The group moved from the kitchen and into the dinning room which had been decorated. 'Happy Birthday Harry' was hanging on the ceiling and confetti was everywhere, party hats were on the tables, everything you could imagine.

Throughout diner, Harry was unusually quiet, listening to the conversations of his soon to be friends_...his family..._in awe. That these people that he was eating with would go through so much just to throw this party for him.

When dinner was done, Alec was ready to explode with excitement, for he had helped out with making Harry's cake with the houself Minky. Harry's cake was chocolate with white frosting and had red writing on it. The cake read: _Happy Birthday Harry Love Your New Family And Friends. _Harry looked at them grinning happily.

"Well, make a wish." Lily urged, and that's what Harry did.

"What did you wish for?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimmy...shhh. It won't come true if he says." Draco said to Kimberly.

"Does anyone want ice cream with their cake?" Lily asked as Severus cut the cake.

"You brought ice cream for the cake?" Alec asked excitedly.

"Well yes Alec sweet heart I did." Lily answered.

"I want ice cream!" Alec shouted.

"Me Too." Kimberly said shortly after.

"Me three." Fred said with a grin.

"Me fourth." George said.

"Shut up." Ginny said pushing her twin brothers lightly.

"I would like some too, Mrs. Snape." Luna said during the shouting.

"Okay, what kind?" Lily told the crowd after they quieted down.

"You bought different kinds?" Harry asked surprised at this point.

"Well ya. Alec likes chocolate fudge, Kimberly and Draco like vanilla, and both your father and I like Strawberry ice cream." Lily explained.

"Well, I'm going to have to go with Alec with the chocolate fudge ice cream." Harry commented giving Alec a wink. Alec smiled big at that.

Lily smiled and left the room to go into the kitchen to get the ice cream. She came out with three tubs, with one smaller than the other two. The smaller one was vanilla that went immediately to Kimberly and Draco. Lily left the tube open so that if anybody wanted it they could get some as she did the rest of the ice cream.

After everyone was done eating their ice cream and cake, they had moved back into the living room to finally open presents.

Alec and Kimberly's present were first; once everyone had sat down after dinner, Alec rushed over and gave Harry their first present. The twins present was in a yellow bag, Harry took the bag gingerly from Alec and looked inside the bag, pulling out the tissue paper he found a medium sized box. Harry then pulled out the box opened it up and found a whole collection of Maverick comics. 'Batman', 'Superman', and 'The Hulk'."

"Thank you Alec, Kimberly." Harry said grinning stupidly.

"You're welcome Harry." Both twins answered, giving him another hug.

"Personally I think giving you 'The Hulk' was a bad idea, I read some of those and I'm afraid it might give you ideas. Some of us have seen you when you're angry." Draco commented cheekily.

"Shut up Drake, as if." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Our turn." Both Fred and George said enthusiastically as they jumped out of their seats and hurried over to Harry with his present.

Fred and George's gift was a tiny red bag. Harry took the gift cautiously and both twins sat back down where their spots had been across the room and grinned mysteriously.

Harry slowly pulled the strings apart to open the bag. One object laid in there and it was a pair of keys, the chain had the words 'Ford' written on it. With a quick laugh, Harry grabbed them and twirled them around his fingers and looked up to see the twins face beaming.

"It's a Red 1960-" Fred started.

"Ford Thunderbird." George finished.

"I can't believe you got me a car?" Harry asked shocked.

"Not just any car mate." Fred said smirking.

"We put some little tweaks in it, here and there." George commented grinning widely.

"Is it dangerous?" Severus asked the boys with narrowed eyes.

Both twins looked at each other before answering. "Is Sirius Black's motorcycle dangerous?"

Severus snatched Harry's keys away. "You're not driving it."

Both Harry and Draco gawked at Severus.

"_What?"_ Draco asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Harry asked him upset.

"Severus, let the boy have the keys. He's old enough and if you're worried about Harry's safety then you can test drive it yourself." Lily said coming to Harry's defense.

"Can I test drive with you Uncle Severus?" Draco asked eagerly.

Severus sighed and handed Harry back the keys. "We shall test drive it before you can ride it Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Fred, George."

"You're welcome Harry." Both twins answered.

Luna then quietly picked up her gift and brought it over to Harry. "This is from Neville and me." Luna said and than walked back to her seat near Neville.

Luna and Neville's gift, was in a blue box. Harry unwrapped the blue papered box and found that the box contained a small polished wooden case. Harry unlocked the case and found a golden snitch laid inside with his initials engraved on the golden ball, 'H.P'.

"Thanks you guys." Harry told them beaming up at them.

"You're welcome Harry, but I must warn you not to touch-" Luna started but was too late for Harry had touched the snitch.

It had glowed bright in Harry's hand and then it took off zooming around the dinning room, flapping around its wings.

"Maybe we could have a game sometime." Neville replied sheepishly to Harry.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Harry commented taking his eyes off the golden snitch and at Neville's face, which look guilt ridden.

Draco was sitting next to Harry so Draco used his wand to summon his gift. Harry opened the card and found a few words written in it.

_I didn't want the gift to be obvious so I left it in your room. She's a white owl._

_Happy Birthday, _

_Your cousin Draco Malfoy and Friend Ginny Weasley_

"Thank you Draco, Ginny." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're welcome. Ginny picked it out." Draco replied causally.

"You'll like her Harry, the owl is so pretty." Ginny commented.

"I'm sure I will." Harry said hoping that it was his familiar Hedwig. This gift was more than Harry could ask for.

Next it was Hermione to give Harry his gift. This gift was the most different from everyone's. Hermione walked over to Harry with a neatly wrapped object that was quite a tiny square size. Hermione handed it to him than walked back to her seat next to Ron. Harry slowly opened the object, only to discover the reason for the size of the object was that it was a red I-pod nano in the contents of the small box.

"Thank you Hermione. This is exactly what I needed." Harry called to the smiling girl.

"You're welcome Harry. I thought you would like it." Hermione called back.

Then it was Ron's turn. His gift, like Hermione's was small, but it had some weight to it. Ron awkwardly walked over to Harry and passed him his gift. He then sat in-between Hermione and Neville.

Harry began to open the present, and then noticing that he couldn't get into the gift, he looked up at Ron.

"You attack the present with tape didn't you Ron?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I went a little over board." Ron replied sheepishly.

"A little Weasley?" Draco asked as he waved his wand at Ron's gift as the wrapping paper split open.

Ron's present was a gold watch which reminded Harry very much of the clock in the Weasley family home.

"It's not an ordinary watch, it's supposed to tell you if you're in danger or if you missed a schedule date or well… you'll be able to figure it out." Ron finished embarrassed at his ramblings.

"Thank you so very much. I'm sure this will come in handy." Harry said giving Ron a small smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome Harry." Ron replied somewhat relieved.

"Your father James thought it best if he just sent your gift, but obviously you can tell what the gift is." Lily said with a roll of her eyes and she summoned the long box onto the table in front of Harry.

Harry grinned widely knowing what was in the box as soon as he opened it.

"A firebolt." Harry said taking the small card inside with the broom and reading its words.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_I hope you enjoy this gift, from what I understand, you were already into Quidditch as soon as you started your first year! A seeker at that! That's my boy!_

_Love your father,_

_James_

"It's wonderful." Harry said as everybody went to take a look at the broom.

'_Now I feel bad for giving James the third degree.'_ Harry thought to himself as he felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze.

Severus smiled down at Harry as Harry returned the gesture.

"Harry, how about we have a match now?" Ron inquired as the rest of the guys agreed to this.

"Actually I would love that, I haven't been on a broom for awhile." Harry agreed as some of the girls groaned at this.

"Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch." Hermione muttered to herself.

Harry just smiled.

* * *

* * *

James entered the group with Sirius and Remus; the night carried on quickly and slowly people started to leave Severus house, starting with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. The three of them bid Harry good night and then they left. Harry and Neville had spiraled into an intense conversation about what Professor Dumbledore had been discussing during the meeting and had managed to loose track of time.

"Harry! How's the birthday boy!" Harry gasped when Sirius picked him up from behind him and gave him a huge hug.

"I would like to be able to breathe." Harry croaked.

"Black! Unhand my son!" Lily said with a scowl on her face as she walked up to the three Marauders.

"Relax Lily, no harm done; he's still in one piece." Sirius replied ruffling up Harry's hair.

Harry just scowled and tried to smooth back his hair with no such luck.

"I think it's about time Luna and I leave." Neville replied to Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for coming Neville." Harry said as Neville gave him a pat on the back as he went to go gather Luna so that they could leave.

"So where's my present?" Harry asked both Sirius and Remus making them both laugh.

"You rotten little prat, aren't we good enough?" Remus asked teasingly.

Harry just shrugged smiling, "I suppose so."

"I suppose so," Remus repeated Harry's words, "come here and get your present from Sirius and me." Remus replied pulling out a red card from his brown jacket.

Harry grinned widely and took the card that withheld three small V.I.P cards inside. One golden card read 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour' and a silver card read 'Honeydukes Sweetshop' the last rainbow colored card read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'

"You get a full year of free ice cream, sweets, and jokes on those cards. It was pretty expensive to." Remus replied as Harry leaned in for a hug.

"Thank you Remus, Sirius, I appreciate it a lot."

"You're welcome Harry; it was well worth the hug." Remus said returning Harry's hug just as happy as Harry was feeling.

"Isn't that sweet." Lily replied smiling at the pair.

"I do need to strengthen my wards it seems, you three just keep aparating into my home." Severus replied walking up behind his wife.

"Severus do try to be nice wont you?" Lily said to her husband as he did nothing but glare at both James and Sirius whom returned the favor.

"I suppose I could _try_." Severus said like it was killing him.

"Hey I'm going to head home." Draco replied pulling his black hooded jacket on.

"Really?" Harry asked moving away from his family and to Draco whom was by the dinning table with Alec and Kimberly.

"I think I should, the party is over, no more ice cream and cake."

Harry gave him a small laugh.

"Thanks for coming Draco."

Draco ruffled up Harry's hair. "Any time Harry. I'll see you tomorrow to hear _all_ the gossip."

"Why must everybody mess with my hair?" Harry asked scowling.

"Your hair is an easy target." Draco replied back waving his goodbyes as he made his departure.

"Okay, Alec, Kimberly, bed time." Lily said happily ushering them up from their seats.

"Aww..."

"Yes, let's go." Lily said holding onto their sticky hands from the ice cream and cake.

"Goodnight!" Harry called after his siblings.

"Night Harry!" The twins both said waving as they were both lead out the door.

"We are supposed to have a family meeting, am I correct?" Remus asked Severus.

"Yes, it's about Harry and that locket." Severus replied leading the way to the living room.

Harry sighed as James came up and put his arm around Harry's shoulder walking in line with his son. "Did you like my gift?"

"Were you trying to buy my love?" Harry asked back.

"Depends if it worked or not." James said sheepishly.

"I love the broom, had a match to out in the back yard." Harry commented as James smiled happily.

"Are you just as good as your old man?"

"Better." Severus replied summoning some tea once they had arrived into the living room.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "I wouldn't-"

"That wronski fenit that you pulled off, James would have crashed. I don't approve of that sloth grip roll that you did, it nearly gave your mother a heart attack." Severus said sitting at one of the cushioned chairs.

Harry laughed.

"Wronski fenit? Really? You should try out for the quidditch league once you finish school." Sirius asked cheerfully.

"I've always wanted to be an Auror, that's what my parents were." Harry replied sitting across from Severus in one of the brown cushioned chairs. Remus, Sirius, and James sat on the brown leather sofa.

"Its all on you Harry, personally I'm pretty sure your old man would have been fine with either one." Remus replied happily taking the cup of tea that Severus had offered him.

"Yes well back to Harry, Sirius, we need to know more about Harry's locket. His two day disappearance was not acceptable." Severus said sipping his tea.

"Don't you have some wine or something?" Sirius asked wrinkling his nose in distaste at the tea.

"Sirius!" Both Remus and James said at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry! Okay, relax. It's kind of hard to explain. Harry must have wanted something really bad in order for the locket to work. It's … kind of like a part of Harry's soul so to say." Sirius tried to explain.

"It's a part of my soul?" Harry asked confused.

"It protected you from the curse that both James and I threw at you right? It knew you were in danger so it was protecting you."

"_You threw a curse at-"_

"We didn't know who Harry was! We thought he was a Death Eater." Sirius exclaimed ignoring Severus glare.

"Can I control where I go?" Harry asked trying to prevent an argument.

"Well you should be able to. Just speak it out loud. For instance say you want to go back to your world, you could do that,-"

"I could go back to my world if I wanted to?" Harry asked eagerly.

There was a short silence met at Harry words. Reluctantly Sirius nodded.

"You can go wherever you want to go Harry, that's the design of the locket."

"What happens if I never return to my world, will my friends-"

"Harry, by now in the world you came from, you don't even exist, you've been gone for way to long. Of course that isn't to say that once you returned that things wouldn't go back to the way it was, it would be like you had never left."

Harry looked up at Severus whom was giving him quite a few of emotions through his eyes. One of them was sadness, hurt, understanding, love. Harry took a deep breath tearing his gaze away from his step-father.

"It would be nice to pop in there once in awhile." Harry commented.

"And that will be fine as long as you inform us first." Lily said walking into the living room.

Harry smiled at his mother as she sat at on the arm of his brown cushioned chair.

"So you guys think you can put up with me here?" Harry asked jokingly.

"You know we love you, right?" Lily whispered to him running her hands in Harry's hair.

Harry looked around to see everybody agreeing to Lily's words.

"I love you guys to."

* * *

**Author's Last Note:** Yup, that's it! Finally right? Thanks to everybody who read and review this story, it was very much apreciated! A sequel? I don't know yet, maybe. I'll consider it if that's what everybody wants. this didn't end how I thought it would, sorry, I did try though, I hope you guys liked it anyway :)


End file.
